Sam's Heroic Misadventures
by Power Master
Summary: Twilight and Fluttershy encountered Dark Mystic colt and brought him to Ponyville. But not everyone can trust him, especially involving Nyx's jealous issue when her mother spent some time with him and Ben had anger and trust-issues with Dark Mystic Ponies. Will this colt be changed for the good?
1. Sam Yin Long

**Chapter 1: Sam Yin Long**

On the sunny day, with its clear and beautiful sky,

Somewhere near to Fluttershy's Cottage, both her and Twilight Sparkle were having chat, while dealing with filthy and unused item, garbage and trashes, which was thrown on both ground and lake. Through her magic, Twilight Sparkle took bits-by-bits of the dirt and black oils of water, evaporating and clearing them out, receiving the clear water. Fluttershy, using her net, grabbed and took the cans, plastic, papers and unhealthy items and garbage. She threw them on the garbage can.

Fluttershy turned to Twilight, "Thank you for helping me to clean and clear some dirty and polluted garbage, Twilight."

Twilight smiled, evaporating the dirt and grease out from the water before dropping it into river. She turned to Fluttershy and smiled, "It's no problem, Fluttershy. I'm glad to help put. After all, nopony deserve to have such filthy and polluted water at our home."

Both Fluttershy and Twilight smiled, before returning in cleaning and clearing the water from garbage, trashes, oil and greases, almost done of them.

Fluttershy nodded her head, "Why yes. I couldn't agree more. This is for all the animals to drink and bath with clean water."

"Yes, indeed," Twilight agreed. She looked up at the sky, before she breathed in concern, "I'm also worried of how long can we fight against Smaug, Dark Curse, Grimmore and their forces. The Three Lords won't give up until we give up. I'm really worry, Fluttershy."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can win. After all, we have not lost." Fluttershy assured Twilight Sparkle while patting gently on her right shoulder.

Twilight Sparkle smiled gently, "I guess so."

Twilight magically released the transparent sphere, out of the water into the river. She smiled happily, "At least, the river is clear and clean. Now we can go home."

Fluttershy nodded her head. Both Twilight and Fluttershy turned to their back. They gasped in shock. They saw the area was filled with dirty, filthy and polluted garbage, papers, woods and items.

"What the -?!" Twilight paused, thinking and realizing someone who had done the mess. She groaned in anger, "Discord!"

The former and trouble-making villain named Discord, appeared like a magic while showing his smile, in front of his good friends.

"Hello, ladies. Nice to see you here." Discord then looked at the river. He whistled gently, "Wow, nice cleaning, ladies. I really do appreciate you for cleaning that."

"Enough! I don't know why do you keep making fun of me, but this is not FUNNY!" Twilight exclaimed and shouted in anger.

Discord looked and yelped in frighten and worry. He hasn't seen her angry look at him since being accused of the mess he had made, such as not telling about his Seeds attacking Tree of Harmony, and tricking Twilight in helping him to deal with his sickness.

"Oh my goodness, Twilight, whatever are you talking about?" Discord asked innocently, "What I've been doing is sitting and sleeping at Fluttershy's home, waiting for my dear friend's coming home. And trust me, Twilight, I would never do such a thing, especially not in front of my dear Fluttershy. After all, we are all best friends."

Twilight glared at Discord whom frowned. He slowly shrunk himself as tiny as butterfly. She asked suspiciously, "And why should I believe in you?"

"Because I don't think Discord is lying," Fluttershy said, "After all, Discord had reformed since the day we released him and especially saving him from Tirek. We are best friends."

Discord smiled while having the golden ring on top of him like an innocent angel. He disappeared, before appeared again in his regular size.

Twilight thought for the moment before she breathed in upset. She turned to Discord with her angry look, asked: "If you didn't do it, then who did?!"

Discord shrugged, "How should I know?" He shook his head gently, "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Why waste time of asking me, and start cleaning up first? Then, we'll find the troublemaker."

Twilight rolled her eyes in irritation, breathed in irritation, "Fine. You'd better hope you're not up to any old tricks of yours again."

Discord scoffed, "Whatever."

Discord turned to the front. With a snap of his finger or claw, the garbage and trashes disappeared in the blink of an eye. The area was cleaned and cleared.

"There. Good as Winter Wrap Up event," Discord said.

Twilight sighed, "Well, that takes care of it. Now, to find who's the responsible of the mess he made."

Twilight, Fluttershy and Discord looked around in the area, finding the troublemaker for causing the mess he or she had made. They looked everywhere carefully and cautiously. On Fluttershy's right side, the bushes rustled loudly, causing her to looked at there. She approached it carefully and slowly.

**_ACHOO!_**

Fluttershy gasped and yelped in shock and fear. She quickly flew towards Discord, before grabbing his long neck tight, causing him to choke.

Discord turned to Fluttershy, exclaimed in concern. "Fluttershy?! What in the name of-!"

Discord's mouth placed and put by Fluttershy's right hoof. She hushed softly at him.

Fluttershy removing her right hoof. She turned and pointed at the bushes, " There's something in the bushes."

Both Twilight and Discord turned to where Fluttershy's pointing at: the bushes. They saw the bushes rustled hard. Discord gulped in fear and worry, covering his mouth, with his hands. Twilight approached to the bushes cautiously, gathering her energy on her horn. She magically moved the bushes aside.

Twilight Sparkle had her face enter the bushes, looking at something or someone. She gasped in surprise, encountering the dark lavender-black Earth Pony, who had silver short and spiky mane and tail and his Cutie Mark was crimson Beetle Bug Symbol (Kamen Rider Kuuga Symbol) and Hero in Chinese Symbol.

"What the..." Twilight asked in shock, "A colt?"

The colt gulped, staying within bushes, said softly: "Oh, hey."

Twilight giggled, "Hey to yourself, little colt." Mysterious colt looked scared, frown and frighten, hearing her giggle, moving back away from her. Upon her noticed on his frightened state, Twilight smiled gently, slowly lifting her hoof in front of him. He quickly lowered and hid himself down. She hushed gently, "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. You can come out."

"You sure?" The mysterious colt asked in concern.

"I'm sure. It's okay. I'm your friend."

"Okay,"

Skeptical and concern, the colt looked at her, and then her smile. Her face and appearance... She's reminding him of someone. He looked down, thinking of whether he should trust her... or not...

The colt looked up at Twilight Sparkle, smiled. He touched her hoof, with his. She smiled, gently pulling him out of bushes. She continued smiled at him. The colt smiled back at her. Before Twilight could do anything, the blackish light blinked on her eyes for few times. Twilight looked at the colt's forehead carefully.

Twilight gasped in worry and shock, seeing a black circle with three demonic bat wings on three sides with Chinese word: Darkness, appeared and blinked on forehead blinked before it disappeared.

"Is that..." Twilight asked in concern and fear. She shook her head. Twilight turned to the colt and gave the weak smile, "Listen, stay here. Let me talk with my friends something important, okay?"

The mysterious colt looked surprise and suspicious, before he nodded his head, "Okay."

Twilight waved both Fluttershy and Discord to come to her. Twilight approached and met up with two friends. Twilight, Fluttershy and Discord came in circle as they had some discussion.

"Twilight, what's wrong?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

Twilight gulped, "Do you remember of how should we know which one is Dark Mystic Pony? By looking at his forehead for showing his black circle with three bat wings and had Ma's Word: 'Darkness'?" Both Discord and Fluttershy gulped in concern and nodded their heads slowly. Showing her fear and concern in her eyes, Twilight spoke softly, "He's one of them!"

"WHAT?!" Discord and Fluttershy asked in fear while freaked out.

"Is he -?! You know do something dangerous like magic attacks or becoming any demon form?!" Discord asked in concern, "Oh! I hate to see those monsters' forms again!"

"Twilight! We need to get out of here now! I hate to see how he acts especially Amon's Magic or Ability Removal Spell. He took everyone's powers out so easily." Fluttershy said in concern.

Twilight looked back at the mysterious colt again before turned to her friends. She sighed, "I don't know, guys. I don't think he's a threat."

Discord's head transforming into honker. He honked out in alarm on her ears hard and loud, before transforming it back to his original face. He exclaimed: "Twilight! Are you crazy?! He's the Dark Mystic Pony! They kill anyone in their sights! Let's not forget what Assassins Six and Fearsome Four did to us the last time we had them visiting our home."

Fluttershy nodded her head in fear, "Discord's right. We had to do something about him."

Twilight looked down with her concern looks. Her mind was filled with concern and worry, questioning her on what to do with the colt. She sighed, "I know. But I can't help it... I can't help but want to help him. I mean he's the colt. He hardly had any kind of powerful magic."

"What makes you said that?!" Discord asked in panic and concern.

Twilight sighed, "When I look at his eyes, he doesn't seem to be threat. He's kinda... remind me of... someone..."

"Nyx?" Fluttershy asked in surprise and concern. She looked at the colt, who waved his hoof and smiled at her. She gasped meekly, yet she smiled. She returned to her conversation with her friends. "Well, he does look innocent and cute. I mean what if he's not like Nyx? Nyx does have your blood because she's your daughter when she was created. How do we know he's different than other Dark Mystics?"

"Why don't you ask him?" The voice suggested gently. Twilight, Fluttershy and Discord had their eyes widened in shock and surprise. They looked around. They looked down upon seeing the colt. He continued, "FYI, guys, I have a name. It's Sam."

Twilight, Fluttershy and Discord yelped in shock and surprise upon looking at mysterious colt, or known as Sam was beneath them.

"So, what's exactly are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Um... nothing," Twilight said in concern.

"Come on... I'm not that gullible and stupid, you know. I maybe Dark Mystic Pony, but not very monstrous or powerful as any others."

Discord came and glared at Sam, questioned: "How do we know we can trust you? Since Dark Mystic Ponies are good at manipulations and tricks, so how do we know you're not tricking us?!"

"Geez. Why is it so many ponies are dumb? Dad is right. You guys are so gullible about difference between adult ponies or foals." Sam said in annoyance. He breathed calmly, "First, Dark Mystic Colts and Fillies were not allow to be recruited and trained in Dark Mystic Military until they were at least pony teens to be there. Once you get in the Military, there's no turning back but to move on until you surpass all the test. The one who trained these recruits is Houndkiller."

Discord gulped in fear, "Oh! I hate that guy! That guy has no sense of fun."

"So who is your father?" Fluttershy asked.

"Not telling. I promise dad not to tell anyone. It's classified." Sam answered. Twilight approached to Sam, "What're you doing?"

Twilight glanced at Sam closely, "Sam, what were you doing here? I mean you're too smart of coming here alone. There is no way you came here to spy on us."

"Well, I was playing with my friends." said Sam. He breathed in upset, before showing his upset and frown looks, "But I don't know what were they doing. I had the feeling they hate me, thinking that I'm too special than anyone. I didn't want to be any of that. I just wanted to have fun." Twilight watched and listened carefully on Sam's story. He continued, "And I didn't spy on you or any of ponies. Besides, dad said I'm not ready, even though I had Cutie Mark."

Twilight thought for the moment about Sam's answer and story. She thought of the moment, and recalled how he was related to a similar event when meeting Nyx. She smiled gently, "You know. I think you're honest."

Discord and Fluttershy had their mouths opened and widened their eyes in shock.

"Really?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Really. Besides, I was wondering. Would you like to come with us to Ponyville?" Twilight asked gently.

"Wow?! Really?! I don't know. I was told by my dad that going to someone's home is not a good idea because Mortal Ponies may hate me."

"Not me. And I'm sure my friends won't."

Sam thought of the moment. He smiled gently, looking up at Twilight Sparkle, with his gentle and innocent eyes. Twilight Sparkle smiled sincerely and gently.

Discord came in between Twilight Sparkle and Sam. "Now, hold that thought, Twilight Sparkle!" Discord exclaimed in concern, "Are you even sure that's even good idea of bringing him to Ponyville?!"

"And you don't?" Twilight asked slyly. Discord shocked up upon hearing what Twilight ask. All he did was shrugged up. "Besides, I believe we can reform Sam. I think Dark Mystic Pony can change his dark ways to light ways. just like what we did to Nyx, you and Sunset Shimmer. So why not him?"

Fluttershy thought for the moment. Before she could say anything, Fluttershy looked and saw Sam playing with the water. He spotted the paper waste. Sam took the paper up, with a bite. He put it on the recycle and garbage can. He turned and smiled back to Fluttershy, with gentle and innocent.

Fluttershy smiled. She turned to Twilight and Discord, "Maybe you're right, Twilight. I do believe we can change his ways to our way. Don't you agree, Discord?"

Discord hummed in concern and worry. Fluttershy showing her large and innocent puppy dog eyes at Discord's eyes. He gulped in concern, though of the moment while looking at her eyes. He groaned before he sighed, "Very well. After all, if you two can reform Nyx and me, why not him?"

Twilight smiled, "Thank you, my friends."

Twilight, Fluttershy and Discord turned to Sam with their gentle and sincere smile.

Sam looked awkward and worried, "So, is there anything wrong?"

Twilight shook her head. She approached to Sam, "Nothing's wrong, Sam. Just discussed of letting you come to our home, and so we allow you to come."

Sam gasped in excitement, "Really?!"

Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy and Discord smiled and nodded their heads. Sam had his eyes widened in happiness and excitement. He jumped and bounced around Twilight, Fluttershy and Discord while cheering. Sam stopped in front of Twilight Sparkle. Sam nuzzled on Twilight's leg. She smiled gently.

Discord smiled, "You know you're right, Sam's kinda cute for a Dark Mystic Pony. He thinks Twilight's his mother."

Fluttershy nodded her head, "Who could resist the cuteness of Dark Mystic Pony like him?"

Sam chuckled gently and softly as Twilight continued to pat on his mane.

* * *

"Arrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!" Ben screamed in pain, being pushed and hit on the mountain's edge wall hard.

Ben cringed in pain , tried to stood up but fall to the ground while holding his Master Sword tight on his hooves. Ben looked on his right: Flash Sentry and Shinning Armor, along with Royal Guards and Mystic Soldiers are battling against the couples of Dark Mystic Soldiers.

Ben looked up and saw Blazefist and Laxtinct been pushed to the wall hard. Ben also saw one of Phoenix Warriors Five: Bladestrike held his Twin Axes tight, facing against one of Fearsome Four, Devil Destroyer.

"Weakling!" Devil Destroyer exclaimed angrily, "Is this the best you had?! I'm disappointed, especially the new Mystic Pony! I'm expecting great challenge!"

Bladestrike panted in tired and pain as he held his twin axes tight, declared, "We are not done yet! I refuse to give up!"

Blazefist and Laxtinct groaned in pain, tried to get up.

"We've gotta help General Bladestrike!" Blazefist groaned in pain, held his chest tight, "We have to wound Devil Destroyer somehow."

Laxtinct looked freak out, turned to his older brother, "In case you hadn't realize, Devil Destroyer has no weak spot!"

Ben groaned in pain, got up slowly. Ben summoned Razor Sword on his left hoof, "Maybe. But if we work together, we can wound him down."

Blazefist turned to Ben, understanding Ben's doing, nodded his head, "So, what's the plan?"

Bladestrike swung his axes on Devil Destroyer's head. Devil Destroyer stroke back his attacks against his former generals' attacks. During the battle, Devil Destroyer fought back against Bladestrike. Bladestrike blocked and fought back by swinging his axes back. Bladestrike had his final strike, jumping up and slammed his axes on top of Devil Destroyer. Devil Destroyer swung his halberd against Bladestrike's axes, causing him to hit on the ground hard. Devil Destroyer yelled in anger, charged right at Bladestrike while struck his halberd against his former ally. Bladestrike rolled over as quickly as he can while Devil Destroyer continued to struck his blade against on the ground hard and quick.

Upon getting up from the ground, Bladestrike stood up and armed himself with his axes. Devil Destroyer grabbed on Bladestrike's head tightly. His right hoof grip glowed in dark crimson.

"Crimson Destroyer Slam!" Devil Destroyer yelled in anger.

Devil Destroyer's right hoof glowed brighter, creating some serious burning heat on Bladestrike. He screamed in pain. Devil Destroyer slammed Bladestrike on the ground hard. Bladestrike groaned and moaned in pain, held his body tightly.

Before Devil Destroyer could do anything, Shinning Armor and Flash Sentry charged in and attacking at the monster. Shinning Armor blasting his Unicorn Burst at Devil Destroyer while Flash Sentry used his Spear of Wind, creating the hurricane and fired at him for few times. Devil Destroyer blocked the attack for few rounds. Devil Destroyer roared in anger, swung his halberd up for few rounds and then he slammed it on the ground hard. The ground shaken hard, causing Shinning Armor and Flash Sentry shaken and fell to the ground hard.

Devil Destroyer huffed, "This is pathetic. Any last word?"

"One: Bye-bye!" Ben cried.

Devil Destroyer turned and saw Ben held his Master and Razor Swords tight, along with Blazefist's hooves burned and Laxtinct's rock gloves-like.

"Firestorm Eagle!" Blazefist cried as he clasped his hooves together, creating the fiery giant eagle.

"Stonestorm!" Laxtinct cried as he clasped his hooves together, creating the stones and rocks into storm shaped.

Both Blazefist and Laxtinct fired their attacks on Ben's swords. They glowed in golden in cross form, and so as his body.

"Triforce X Slash!" Ben cried.

Ben slashed his sword in front of him, together with Stonestorm and Firestorm Eagle in the form of X-Shaped. It charged right at Devil Destroyer. It clashed against Devil Destroyer's blockade. Devil Destroyer tried resisting and pushing the attacks away had. Ben's Triforce X Slash prevented Devil Destroyer from moving forward, pushing him back and away from him. Devil Destroyer yelled and roared in anger, swung his halberd very hard against the triple powers into pieces and dispel.

Everyone gasped in shock and worry. Devil Destroyer groaned in anger, glared at his enemies.

Devil Destroyer huffed, "Not bad. But not good enough." Devil Destroyer turned back away from his enemies, "I was told to challenge Ben's powers, and from what I see... It's very pathetic. What a waste of my time. All units, fall back!"

Devil Destroyer whistled loud. The loud and wild roar is heard. Devil Hare the Blaze Dragon flew and landed on the ground hard. Devil Destroyer quickly got up and rode on the dragon. Dark Mystic Soldiers quickly abandoned their battles. They quickly turned and escape from the battles. Devil Destroyer turned to Ben, Flash, Shinning, Bladestrike, Blaefist and Laxtinct, along with their wounded and injured Royal Guards and Mystic Soldiers.

"We'll meet again." Devil Destroyer said, lashed on his Black Devil before they flew off and escaped.

"Well, at least, we've manage to push them back." Laxtinct shrugged.

Bladestrike sighed, "For now..."

Ben nodded his head. Before he could do anything, he yelled in pain. He held his blood and wounds tight to his chest. Ben groaned and moaned in pain. Falling to the ground, but grabbed by Flash Sentry and Blazefist.

Everyone cried, "BEN!"

Ben groaned in pain, "I'm... I'm fine... I can walk..."

Shinning Armor shook his head, "No, you're not! We won't go until you let us help you." Ben looked down while groaning in anger. He continued, "Look, I know you don't like what those creeps did to us. But with this kind of condition you had, you won't be going anywhere until you're healed."

Laxtinct chuckled, "Don't be stubborn as Dragon Hope."

"Lax!" Blazefist said angrily.

Laxtinct realized the mistake, "Oh, sorry about that."

Ben sighed, ignoring of what Laxtinct had said, said, "Yeah, I guess."

"Never mind about that," Flash said in concern, looking at Ben's wounds. He continued, "We'd better get to Ponyville before his wounds get worst."

Bladestrike nodded his head. Shinning Armor used his magic and levitated Ben on his back, carrying him up. Bladestrike turned to both Royal Guards and Mystic Soldiers, waved them on his left. Bladestrike, Blazefist, Laxtinct, Flash Sentry and Shinning Armor carrying Ben on his back, headed back to Ponyville.

Ben groaned in pain while having thoughts,_ 'One day... I'll end Dark Mystic Ponies... I'll bring Dragon Hope back... I promise...'_

_To be continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**Author's Note:**

This next story set after 'Destruction of the Elements'.


	2. Decision

Chapter 2: Decision

It was a **_'Sports Day'_**. A few fillies, colts, and their parents had been gathered at the Ponyville Schoolhouse. They chitchatting and discussing with each other for their old times, rivalries and family chats as well, including Dragon Kick, Mighty Heart, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and their family.

Throughout the long event of **Sport's Day**, fillies and colts played hard yet having fun in them. Most of them, including Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, lost the game yet some enjoyed it very much. The only remaining teams were two groups of Cutie Mark Crusaders: Equestria and Mystic, had passed through all of the games such as throwing balls, running, long jump, short jump, hoof-ball, four square and more. They came to the last round of the event.

Adults and children ponies have been gathered and surrendered around of hole of mud but blocked by traffic barricade, making sure that none came and interfered the event on four sides of diagonal in square shaped. They all cheered wildly and happily for the event.

Cheerilee came to the center, before the edge of the hole of mud. In the middle of mud hole, there was a long rope.

"Fillies and gentlecolts," Cheerilee exclaimed in joy and happiness, "Now we moved to the finals of our school's annual _Sport's Day_: Tug of War!"

Ponies cheered and shouted happily, loudly and wildly.

"On my left hoof are our Cutie Mark Crusaders from Equestria!"

Cheerilee pointed on her left: Equestria's Cutie Mark Crusaders: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Nyx, Twist, Dinky Doo, Pipsqueak, Babs Seed, Karma, Gwen Marcy the yellowish Unicorn with light red mane with hairband and tail, Woody the brown Pegasus with glasses had gentle crimson mane and short tail, and Maltelda the blue unicorn with brown mane with red bow and tail. Equestria Ponies waved to the crowds.

"On my right hoof are our friendly neighborhood: Cutie Mark Crusaders from Mystic Realm!"

Cheerilee turned and pointed to her right: Cutie Mark Crusaders from Mystic Realm: Jade Adventure, Shui, Ryan, Kasai, Texas, Ronald the Squire, Heavy, Jan, Kindy Dragon the light green Earth Pony with black mane in bun-shaped and short black tail, April the pink Pegasus with orange mane and tail in ponytail, Casey the lightish brown Pegasus with short black mane and short tail, and Yahiko the dark gray Pegasus with black spiky mane and tail. Mystic Ponies waved to the crowds.

The crowds go wild and cheered for two Cutie Mark Crusaders loudly. Two team from sides of opposites, approached to the hole, readied to bit and pull the rope.

Applejack whistled while waved her cowboy hat, "Go, Apple Bloom!"

"Make me proud, Sweetie Belle!" Rarity cheered.

"Show those Mystic Ponies why you're Rainbow Dash's number 1 fan!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

Apple Bloom smiled while waving to her older sister, Sweetie Belle smiled and bounced up and down happily, and Scootaloo smirked determinedly before nodded her head.

Spike gave thumbs up to Nyx, "Make your BBBFF, daddy and mommy proud, Nyx!"

Nyx smiled and waved to her older brother-figure.

Pinkie shook her cheer poms on her right for the moment, and then to her left for the moment, "4! 3! 2! 1! Go Equestria Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

"Remember Jade," Dragon Kick called, "Have fun. That's all."

"Go Jade!" Mighty cheered.

Heavy groaned in upset as he turned to Jade, "Does your uncle always discourage us? I mean seriously, not even one tinsy bit of competition?"

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Tell me about it."

Shui chuckled, "Mr. Dragon Kick should not worry about our ability. For we are the superior than them all!"

Kasai hits Shui's head, "Hey, let's not get the head of ourselves. It's so gonna ruin good reputation to ours. After all, we are here to have fun, right guys and girls?!"

Texas whistled happily, "Let's give it all we've got!"

Mystic Cutie Mark Crusaders placed their hooves on the middle. They lifted them up high and cheered happily.

Jade huffed, turned to her Mortal friends, "You girls and guys do your best! Just make sure, you don't make us too easy on you!"

Nyx giggled, "Be our guess!" She turned and looked around of her surroundings. Nyx gave the concern looks. She knew her parents had always come for the event. They couldn't forget it, could they? She asked, "Where's mommy and daddy? Has anyone seen them?"

Seven Cutie Mark Crusaders shook their heads, unable to know or seen Twilight or Ben to be around, making Nyx looked worry and scared about them.

"Sorry, Nyx," said Babs, "We don't where they went."

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo approached to Nyx, comforting her gently, hoping not to let her insecurity taken on her before she could start the work.

"No worries, Nyx," Scootaloo said, "I'm sure they'll be here. They will."

Sweetie Belle nodded her head, "Since when did Twilight and Ben has ever let you down?"

Nyx shook her head while showing her weak smile, know that her parents had never let her down before. Apple Bloom put her hoof around Nyx's shoulder. "Then, let's do our best! Twilight and Ben will be here soon! Let's win this!"

Nyx smiled happily, "Yeah! Let's do this!"

Both opposites prepared and positioned themselves on opposite directions. Two teams bit on the ropes' tight, readied themselves in pulling the rope. They were ready for Tug of War!

"Is everyone ready?" Cheerilee asked. Both Cutie Mark Crusader Teams nodded their heads. She smiled, "On your mark... Get set..."

Cutie Mark Crusaders bit on the rope tight, readied to pull. One of them must win...

"GO!"

With signal given, both sides of Cutie Mark Crusader team bit on the rope tight and pulled as hard and quick as they can. Adult ponies, colts and fillies, including Mane Four, Dragon Kick and Mighty Heart, cheered wildly and loudly for Cutie Mark Crusaders. For the moment, both Equestria and Mystic Cutie Mark Crusaders, have not gain their upper hand. Both sides bit and pull the rope very hard as they can, hoping to win the competition.

While Cutie Mark Crusaders continued pulling the rope and ponies cheering happily, Twilight, Fluttershy and Discord came to the spotlight. Everyone looked to their right, seeing the princess had arrived.

Nyx gasped upon seeing her mother's coming in. She bit on the rope while muttered happily, "Mommy!"

"Hey everypony," Twilight greeted them. Ponies waved to their princess. She continued, "There's someone for you all to meet."

Twilight turned to her back, spoke gently, "You can come out."

Sam came out from Twilight's back. Everyone stopped and turned to Sam. Who was he?

"Hey there, everypony," Sam greeted.

Suddenly, the symbol of Dark Mystic Pony appeared on Sam's forehead. It was a silent in the forest. Everyone gasped, they knew the symbol very well.

"Hey, is that..." Heavy asked in concern.

"Dark Mystic Pony?!" Sweetie Belle finished Heavy's sentence.

Equestria and Mystic Cutie Mark Crusaders screamed in fear. Adults, fillies and colts screamed as well, from seeing the sights and scenes of Sam's arrival. They quickly hid behind the trees, houses and dens while Cutie Mark Crusaders jumped and climbed up on the tree to the top's branches. Dragon Kick, Mighty Heart, Spike Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie remained on the ground, staring at Spike. They were all in shock and scared.

Spike asked softly, "You gotta be kidding me."

"Oh my herd..." Applejack said in fear.

Reminded by her past of meeting Nyx, Rarity gasped in shock and surprise, "Not this again..."

"Seriously?" Rainbow asked in concern.

"Twilight! What have you done?!" Dragon Kick asked in concern.

"You should not have brought him here!" Mighty said in fear.

"Yeah! Why didn't you bring your cheerleader's clothes?!" Pinkie asked in shock. The ponies glare at her for being random and foolish. Pinkie gulped and giggled nervously, "My bad..."

Most of Cutie Mark Crusaders held tightly on the branches of the tree. All they can do was to watch and observe the event. They need to rescue Twilight, Fluttershy and Discord at once!

"Mommy! Get away from him!" Nyx shouted in fear and concern.

"Ms. Twilight! Hurry!" Apple Bloom cried in fear, "He's dangerous!"

"I want this nightmare out!" Sweetie Belle shouted in fear.

"Take him down! Take him down! TAKE HIM DOWN!" Scootaloo and Jade demanded and shouted in fear and anger.

"Everypony!" Twilight scolded her friends angrily for their rude behavior. She turned and smiled at Sam, who looked scared and worried. Twilight nuzzled in his head gently, making him realize that nothing was wrong. Sam smiled, he nuzzled on Twilight's right legs gently and softly. Twilight said, "This colt is completely harmless. I assure you of that."

Most of the ponies remained skeptical and concern of what Twilight had said, and even looking at the Dark Mystic colt. How could he be harmless when he was one of Dark Mystic Ponies.

Spike approached to Twilight, "Twilight, I don't think that's a very good answer of that."

"I don't even like to argue but what you said is must be mistake!" Dragon Kick defied in fear and anger, "That Dark Mystic Pony is too dangerous to be here!"

"He's right, darling! This is not like Nightmare Moon becoming Nyx," Rarity said in concern. Hitting her head in realization, Rarity turned to the big tree, looking at Nyx and said: "No offense, Nyx darling."

"None taken, Aunt Rarity," Nyx answered back.

"The point is, Twi," Rainbow Dash said in concern as she flapped her wings and got closer to Twilight's head, "this, it, has to go away. Like now!"

"RAINBOW DASH!" Fluttershy scolded her friend.

"Rainbow got the point," Pinkie Pie insisted, causing Rainbow Dash to smirk.

"They're right, Twilight," Applejack said in concern, "How do you know this thing won't be dangerous to any of us? As far as my worries, Twilight, none of Dark Mystic Ponies are quite friendly and good to any of us but themselves."

Twilight sighed in annoyance, having her eyes rolled over, "You girls worry too much."

Everyone remained reluctance, concern and feared of what Twilight had said, and even Nyx could tell of that.

"But my big sis's right!" Apple Bloom shouted in concern from the tree.

"I'd never like those monsters!" Sweetie Belle cried in fear from the tree.

"Better beat him than helping!" Scootaloo cried in worry from the tree.

"I'd say get rid of that freak! NOW!" Jade cried in determined from the tree.

Why was it everyone keep insulting him because of him being Dark Mystic Pony species?! Sam groaned in anger, turned to the tree where Cutie Mark Crusaders were hiding. He shouted, "Hey! This thing has a name, you know! It's a boy!"

"What?! Like Dark Mystic?! Obviously!" Nyx asked angrily while glaring at Sam.

"The name's Sam! Mary SUE!" Sam shouted.

She gasped with her eyes widened in shock and fear. How dare he?! Nyx groaned in anger: "You do not call me that, demon freak!"

"Then, stop calling me that, demon freak!" Sam shouted back.

Both Nyx and Sam growled while glaring at each other. Twilight breathed in concern. Fluttershy looked at Discord, who turned his back to the front, whistled innocently.

"Aieyah!" The familiar voice shouted in upset and anger. Everyone turned and saw Tao's walking towards them, muttering angrily. He said: "Can't anypony give old pony some peace and quiet from big headache and concern of the DARK ELF?! What is going on?!"

Twilight, using her head, pushed and shoved Sam away from the tree to the front of Tao. She said, "Discord, Fluttershy and I found this colt from the riverbank."

Tao gasped, upon looking at Sam who waved his hoof at him. He asked, "A Dark Mystic Pony?!" Tao turned and glance as Twilight, who nodded her head. Tao slapped his hoof on his forehead, "Twilight! Dark Mystic Ponies hunt and kill Mortal Ponies for their amusement, experimentation and slaves, in case you had forgotten of what they had in the past. They are too dangerous."

Twilight shook her head, spoke gently, "Grown Dark Mystic Ponies are dangerous, but colts and fillies like him are very harmless" Twilight held her hoof on Sam, bringing him close to her. She patted on his spiky mane gently and softly. She sighed, feeling guilty yet reminded by his appearance, said: "Besides, I... I couldn't bear to leave him alone at the riverbank. He's all alone... I'm sorry, Tao."

"Twilight's right," Fluttershy came in, and defended, "Sam's very innocent and good pony. I too couldn't bear to leave him alone. Right, Discord?"

Fluttershy turned and looked at Discord; hoping for a support. Instead, she found him drinking a cup of green tea while sitting on his couch. She nudged on his chest hard, making him yelped and spilled his water out. Discord looked at Fluttershy's pouty looks. He sighed, "They're both right."

Heard of what Twilight, Fluttershy and Discord, Tao sighed in concern, yet relief. He knew what the ladies had said. It reminded of someone he had taken in. He smiled, nodded his head gently, "I know how you feel. In fact, Sam was indeed remind me of someone I know of being alone."

Heard of what Tao had said, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Tao's family and even Mane Six realized of what Tao was talking about. He knew he was referring to someone he had raised before.

"Is Mr. Tao talking about Dragon Hope?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Cutie Mark Crusaders shrugged in concern.

Mane Six, Tao, Dragon Kick, Mighty Heart, Spike and Discord approached to Sam. They looked closely at Sam. Sam quickly hid behind of Twilight's legs. They realized that Sam was much more different than before, and also knew that adult Dark Mystic Ponies were more dangerous than the fillies and colts.

"You know this one is very different," Pinkie said seriously, before she showed her big smile meekly, "This one doesn't look dangerous or evil."

Upon looking at Sam, Rainbow couldn't help but sighed before she smiled gently, "Hate to admit. For an evil Mystic Pony, he's kinda cute and... innocent."

Fluttershy giggled meekly, "I told you."

Rarity nodded her head upon looking at Sam, "Indeed, this colt is hardly look very powerful or evil from any of Dark Mystic Ponies."

"Well, to be honest," Applejack looked at Sam closely, "I was kinda... overprotective."

Twilight patted on Applejack's back gently, "Don't worry, Applejack. You just do what you can for everypony."

Spike nodded his head, "Well, Sam does kinda remind of Twilight's bringing Nyx to our home for the first time, right?"

Twilight Sparkle smiled as she nuzzled on Spike's face, "Yes, Spike. Indeed, it is."

Nyx looked worry, at the same time, angered, hatred and raged upon looking at Dark Mystic Pony nuzzling on Twilight's legs. Hearing the 'sweeping' sound like someone is climbing down, Nyx turned and saw all of her Cutie Mark Crusaders climbing down.

"Hey! What are you girls doing?!" Nyx asked in concern.

"Just checking it out," Scootaloo answered.

"Yeah, see how good of that pony is," Jade said happily. She giggled excitedly, "Oh my gosh! Having Dark Mystic Pony in our home... is so gonna be awesome!"

"I know! I'm so Ex-cited!" Sweetie Belle said squeakily.

"So, you're coming?" Apple Bloom asked.

Nyx gulped, turned back to Sam from her top, groaned angrily: "And get stabbed by him? No thank you!"

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes and sighed, "Suit yourself."

Four Cutie Mark Crusaders dropped down by grabbing the tree's trunk, and sliding down to the ground to meet up with their families.

Twilight approached to Tao with her gentle smile, "So, while we let him stay with us, I was wondering if that we could reform him as one of us? If that happens, think of how you Mystic Ponies can be united?"

Mighty Heart looked suspiciously and concernedly, asked thoughtfully, "Helping and guiding the Dark Mystic Pony in the ways of our teachings and livings?" He nodded his head, agreed: "Theoretically Possible."

"So, uncle? Are you planning to let him stay here?" Dragon Kick asked in concern. Tao looked at his nephew, Dragon Kick asked: "But what if this Dark Mystic Pony is actually faking it?! What if we had been mislead?! What if -!"

Sam groaned in irritation, "Why do I had to explain this again? Simple: I'm not faking it. If I am, I would have -" Sam groaned while acting naturally, "Hel-lo. I AM FRIEND-LY PO-NY?"

"Was that a joke?" Dragon Kick asked dryly.

"No, it's just _sarcasm_," Sam said gently and innocently. He had his voice turned to angry and annoying, shouted: "Of course, it was, genius! I'm pony colt. I'm not allow to have mission or even part of Military until I aged at teen! So how could a Dark Mystic Colt like me could be big trouble?"

Dragon Kick had some thoughts about it before he sighed, "You had the point." Dragon Kick spoke out of his thoughts, "Although... Now you had mentioned it, we could teach you something. Something that help you of what it likes to be one of us? Like being archaeologist?"

"BAH!" Sam sticks his tongue out. Dragon Kick groaned angrily and annoyingly. Sam continued, "Boring! I rather to have some adventure and fun-type, not some science geeks. So not cool."

Apple Bloom appeared on Sam's left shoulder and put her hoof over his back, "You've got that right! You can join our crusade."

Sweetie Belle appeared on Sam's left shoulder, "We dare the adventures! We dare the fun! But best of all, we had each other!"

"You betcha!" Scootaloo said in excitement, in front of Sam, "So, what do you think?"

Sam looked concern and asked: "So, what does this crusade do?"

"Simple," Jade said confidently, "We're Cutie Mark Crusaders! We seek and find our Cutie Marks. We're looking for our true talents!"

"Eeyup! We've been doing this after Nightmare Moon incident." Apple Bloom said happily.

"The best is we recruit and gather non-Cutie Mark ponies to our club. And together, we look and find our Cutie Marks!" Sweetie Belle said and giggled.

"Not only that, we had Cutie Mark members of helping us to find our Cutie Marks. So what do you think?" Scootaloo asked in excitement.

Sam thought for the moment as he looked at Cutie Mark Crusaders. Sam smiled happily, "What I think?! I'd finally found some fun to play with! Now this is adventure! I'm in!"

**"YEAH! WELCOME TO CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!"** Cutie Mark Crusaders shouted in both happy and excited, causing most of adult ponies to cover their ears tight from screaming.

Everyone chatting happily and calmly, surrounded Sam. Ponies who hid behind the barrels, trees and schoolhouse, eavesdropping on Tao's conversation with his allies about Sam, came out and commented about Sam.

Nyx, looked at the scene with pure shock, groaned in anger and upset. She crossed her hooves together, looked away. Twilight and Spike turned to the big tree and approached to it, talking with Nyx.

"Hey Nyx," Spike called, "Come down now."

Twilight nodded her head happily, "Yes. Don't you want to greet him to your club?"

**"NO!"** Nyx shouted angrily. Twilight and Spike gasped in shock. "I'm not coming down as long as that... **THAT FREAK** is here!"

Nyx turned away from her mother and brother. Twilight and Spike looked at each other. They looked concern and worried of Nyx's behavior. What has gotten to her? What could possible make her upset and angry? Before Twilight or Spike could do anything...

**"TWILIGHT!"** The familiar voice cried, sounded in pure pain and hurt.

Heard of the painful noise, everyone stopped their doing, hearing the familiar voice.

Discord gulped, grabbed Sam and passed to Twilight. He shouted in fear and worry, "Your problem!"

**"WHAT?!"** Twilight asked in confusion.

"In case you hadn't forgotten," Jade said in concern, "Ben still got Dark Mystic anger issues."

"Not one of Ben's favorite group," Mighty said in fear, "Other than Boris."

"Oh..." Cutie Mark Crusaders said in upset, looking down, remembering about Ben's anger issue..

"Great! I can't believe we forgot about Ben!" Rainbow Dash said in concern.

"Tell me about it!" Pinkie Pie said in concern, "Ben hates them a lot."

"Oh dear," Fluttershy said in worry, "How could I forget about that?"

Rarity nodded her head, "This is certainly not good..."

"Isn't there a solution to..." Applejack said in concern. Hesitantly, she spoke: "you know calm him down?"

Dragon Kick shook his head, "I don't think so. Twilight had to... talk with him since he and her are close."

Tao nodded his head, "Indeed. It's going to be tough."

Twilight scoffed, "How hard could it be when talking with my coltfriend?" She turned to her best friends. Twilight used her magic in levitating Sam, passing him to her best friends. She said, "Look after him, will you?"

Applejack smiled, "Leave it to us."

Spike turned to his left. Spike gasped in fear and concern, "Maybe when it doesn't involve Ben's injuries!"

Upon hearing of what Spike had spoken, everyone turned and saw Ben being carried on Shinning Armor's back, along with Flash Sentry, Bladestrike, Blazefist, Laxtinct, and some of Royal Guards and Mystic Soldiers, wounded and injured in pain. Twilight and her friends gasped in fear and worry.

Nyx spotted as well, "Daddy!"

Nyx flew down and headed towards to her father.

**"BEN!"** Twilight approached to both Ben and Shinning Armor, "Shinning Armor! What happen to him?!"

"Devil Destroyer, Twiley." Shinning Armor said in concern.

Everyone gasped in fear.

"Very bad Dark Mystic Pony to deal with," Flash Sentry said in concern, "Right now, we need to tend and cure his wounds."

"While you're doing that, I'll return to Mystic Realm to gather the forces in preparing to attack, should Dark Mystic Ponies, Apocalypse Ponies or Grimmore's forces ever show up," Bladestrike said determinedly. Both Blazefist and Laxtinct nodded their heads. "We shall take our leave."

Bladestrike, Blazefist and Laxtinct disappeared in the blue smoke, along with both Mystic Soldiers.

"Twilight, you must take care of Ben," Tao ordered, "We shall take care of ourselves."

Twilight nodded her head, "Alright."

Twilight, Spike and Nyx leads Shinning Armor, of carrying Ben, along with Flash Sentry and Royal Guards, heading to Golden Oak Library.

"Well, things can't get any worst." Jade asked nervously. She turned and found something missing. "Uh... Where's Sam?"

Everyone looked shock and worry, upon hearing of what Jade had asked. They looked around in their area and found nothing. Their looks and faces have shown great worry and concern for the Dark Mystic Colt.

* * *

At Rainbow Friendship Kingdom's living room, Shinning Armor levitated Ben on the couch gently. Ben moaned in pain. Shinning Armor turned to Twilight Sparkle.

"Twiley," Shinning Armor said, "I'll be heading back to Crystal Empire. I'll try gather some forces and prepare for the next attack."

Twilight nodded her head, "Okay. Please, take care."

Shinning Armor nodded his head, turned away from the Living Room Section. Twilight levitated the medicine and cloth near to her. Spike and Nyx watched carefully at their father in both concern and worry. Twilight place the greenish medicine watery Ben's body, hooves and head. Ben moaned and groaned in pain.

"Does it hurt?" Twilight asked in concern. Ben show his weak smile while shaking his head. Twilight shrugged, continued in putting some greenish medicine from the bottle on the cloth on Ben's body. Ben groaned in more pain. Feeling responsible and concern, Twilight questioned, "Are you sure I'm not hurting you?

Ben smiled weakly, said confidently and arrogantly, "Twilight... I've been a lot of worse than just fighting with Devil Destroyer. I survived Boris, Lorcan, Tirek, Sunset Shimmer, Demon Lords, Tadaka, Smaug thrice, Apocalypse Ponies and some punks from Dark Mystic Ponies. And I became Mystic Pony when I save your soul from Spiritshadow. Of course, I'm fine."

Twilight rolled her eyes while giggle, "Don't be arrogant, Benjamin Maregillian."

Twilight put some more greenish watery on the cloth. As she was about to place it on Ben's body, Twilight spotted something outside. Twilight gasped upon seeing Sam's behind the window. Twilight accidentally pushed the medicine hard on Ben. Ben yelled in pain.

Twilight gasped in fear, "Oh no! I'm sorry, Ben. Really! Sorry!"

Ben chuckled nervously while showing his weak smile, "I'll live, no worries..."

Twilight sighed in relief. Spike nudged on Twilight's legs with his arm, causing his adoptive mother turned to him. Spike shaken his head and pointed at Ben. Twilight knew and understand her adoptive son's thinking as she nodded her head. She had to do it.

"Ben... Can I ask you something?" Twilight asked. Ben turned and nodded his head. Nyx gulped in worry. "Listen. We've been making lots of friends across the Equestria like Flutterponies, Dragons, Grundles, Animals, and even Mystic Ponies. I was thinking... Do you think it's good idea to befriend with... Dark Mystic Pony?"

Ben and Flash Sentry turned to Twilight Sparkle, with their great looks of concern and worry.

Flash asked in concern, "Really? And seriously? Befriend with Dark Mystic?!"

"You're joking, right?" Ben asked sarcastically and worriedly.

Twilight shook her head. Both Ben and Flash turned to each other as they had some thoughts. They both laughed and chuckled crazily, causing both Twilight and Spike chuckled nervously. Nyx rolled her eyes. She turned to her behind window, and saw something, causing her groaned in anger and upset. Nyx headed outside.

Twilight stopped her chuckling, "So... do you think it's good?"

Ben had his face of amusement into serious and anger face. He held Twilight's shoulder, "Twilight. Dark Mystic Ponies are monsters! They are the reason of breaking Grimmore's seal! They are the reason of bringing Demon Lords to our realms! They are the reason of hurting and losing our friends and ponies, especially you! They are the reasons of turning Dragon Hope in becoming a monster! These Dark Mystic Ponies can't be trusted!"

Flash looked concern, approached to Twilight and Spike, asked suspiciously, "So why do you ask something like this?"

"Because mommy brought Dark Mystic Colt into our home!" The familiar female child voice shouted in anger. Everyone turned to the entrance of Living Room Section. They saw Nyx magically levitate Sam. "Father, this is Sam. He is the reason of why Mother wish to speak with you about."

Spike gulped before chuckled nervously, "Well, that was unexpected to see Dark Mystic Pony here. It's coincident, isn't it?"

Ben glared at Sam with his pure hatred and anger while groaning and growling in anger.

Flash sighed while shaking his head and had his hoof on his face to covered.

Twilight gulped, "I'll take 'no' for that."

* * *

During the nigh time, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia were summoned near to Twilight's home, as well as gathering Mane Five, Discord, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Tao, Dragon Kick, Jade Adventure, Mighty Heart and ponies of Ponyville. It is pure dark night for every ponies to get a clear view of the event. With the lantern that attached of the long rope arched from building to another one.

Twilight explained her story about Sam she, Fluttershy and Discord had found, and bringing him to Ponyville. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna nodded their heads in understanding before they looked at each other. Twilight gave the suggestion about letting Sam staying in the place. Everyone looked at Sam sitting on Flash's head.

Ben came to the front of his family, glared at Sam whom showed worry and concern, "This colt is Dark Mystic Pony. They are too dangerous to be here."

Twilight came to Ben with her expression of concern and fear, "Then, what do you want to do with him?"

"Leave him! Back to the Everfree Forest or riverbank!" Ben answered angrily. Everyone gasped in fear and worry.

A big whack on Ben's back of a head. "OW!" Ben turned and saw Tao whom gave him an angry look. "What did I do?!"

"Thinking negative on the poor foal! That's what," Tao scolded Ben, "Sam had barely even perform great power to attack, as well as showing any sign of darkness, Dark Magic or Demon Form! He will not survive it a day."

Fluttershy nodded her head, "That wasn't very nice, Ben."

Rarity nodded her head before scoffed, "Although he's Dark Mystic Pony, he is still a colt. An innocent and harmless colt who could barely even used his manipulation or tricks on us. As far as my concern, Sam is an honest pony."

Pinkie Pie showed her pouty and upset look, "That is not very nice, Ben. He's not like any Dark Mystic Pony. He's like any colts or fillies."

Twilight sighed, "Can we at least bring Sam back to Dark Mystic Ponies?"

"Well, that sounds easy enough," Rainbow said in agreement.

Applejack nodded her head, "Eeyup. That would settle some problems of it."

"That's even dangerous, Twilight! Do you even had any idea of how cruel, dark and evil of that place is?! Not to mention, there will be lots of powerful Dark Mystic Ponies to deal with: Demon Generals, Assassins Six, Fearsome Four, Dark Strategists Five and more of them. I barely even use one Super Mystic Form 1 against our enemies."

Flash Sentry nodded his head, "Ben's right. Don't forget what Apocalypse Ponies and Dragoclaw did to us and our Elements of Harmony. We are lucky that Ben had manage to awaken his Super Mystic Form 1 in time and push that monster back. So, I don't think it's a good idea of going to that place." He had his body shivered, "I don't even want to think of going to that place again, especially involving of that monster."

Ben nodded his head firmly as he turned to the front, "You see. Even Flash agree with me about it. No matter what happen, the Dark Mystic Ponies can't change their ways. They are monsters and killers."

Twilight Sparkle looked down in upset. Princess Celestia approached to the youngest princess as her right wing loomed over Twilight's back, "Twilight, I understand you wish to help this colt. But this is not Mystic or Equestria Pony."

Princess Luna nodded her head, "Yes. Sooner or later, this colt will grow to become the very powerful, dangerous and vicious Dark Mystic Pony. They are trained to kill and to think, not to feel."

"And of course, Twilight Sparkle, they are the reason of turning Tao's son into a monster. Have you forgotten the story?"

Twilight looked down without looking at two Royal Sisters. Princess Luna sighed, "We cannot blame you for preferring not to discuss over the matter of Tao's dark history as well as Mystic Ponies. But you must realize that it is... impossible."

"I had to disagree of that," Flash denied. Everyone gasped in shock and surprise, and even Ben. For the moment, Flash agreed with Ben's agreement, but now he changed his mind. Flash looked at the yawning Sam softly like a cub. He commented, "I hate to admit, but this pony, he's different than the ones we had encountered and met. I guess Twilight's right. Sam's too innocent and harmless to fight."

Royal Sisters took a glance at Sam for a moment as they had some second thoughts. Both smiled gently.

"Perhaps, we're too quick on judgment," Princess Luna said calmly, "Perhaps, a second chance for him to reform and change into a better pony as one of us."

Princess Celestia nodded her head, "Indeed. We will not make a mistake like separating Nyx from her family. So, therefore, I would agree to let Twilight Sparkle to take Sam as her responsibility and objective in turning him as one of us."

Some ponies were pleased, excited and agreed in allowing Sam to be one of them, but others were doubtful and concern about it. But one thing that ponies of Ponyville had same thoughts: not to let Sam become a monster like what had happen to Nyx before.

Ben huffed as he crossed his hooves as he had some argument: "Why should we help this colt?! Not after what those Dark Mystic Ponies had done to us, especially Dragon Hope!"

Ben turned away from his friends and family. Twilight approached to Ben.

"Please Ben," Twilight said calmly, "There were lots of foals, fillies and colts have some unexpected ways to understand. I'm sure you understand it. Don't forget of what Tao did for his son, as well as what Princess Celestia did for you. Please, Ben."

Ben turned and looked at Sam's sleeping on Flash's back. Twilight smiled gently.

Ben sighed, "Fine. A chance..."

Princess Celestia smiled and nodded her head, "Then, it is settle."

Everyone chitchat about Sam being one of them.

"Do you know what this mean, girls and guys?" Jade asked excitedly.

"New member for **CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!** YEAH!" Cutie Mark Crusaders shouted happily and excitedly.

"We can start tomorrow!" Apple Bloom said happily.

"Yeah, this is going to be exciting!" Sweetie Belle said happily.

"Yeah!" Scootaloo said happily. She turned to Nyx who looked upset and angry. "Hey, Nyx, isn't this exciting?! Having Dark Mystic Pony in our club is so gonna be fun!"

Nyx groaned in anger and mumbled, "No, it isn't."

Spike looked shock and worry upon hearing of what Nyx had said. Spike sighed. He had the feeling, it's going to be a Deja Vu again...

* * *

After a long night, Twilight Sparkle brought Sam to her home for a sleep. Ben slept on his bed while ignoring the look of Sam. Spike and Nyx approached to their small beds. Nyx spotted Sam jumped on Twilight's bed and slept on it. Twilight tuck herself into her bed.

Nyx groaned in anger, "Mommy! Why do you let him sleep on your bed? Why not me?"

Twilight giggled. She came out and approached to Nyx, said: "I don't have another bed for Sam to sleep. And of course, you're a growing up pony, Nyx. You don't need to sleep with me to prove that I still love you."

Nyx blushed and looked shock as she shook her head, "That's not it! Really! It's not about that!"

"Nyx, it's okay. There is nothing with him sleeping with me. Don't forget of what happen the first time, you coming here. I let you sleep with me. So, you shouldn't be worry about it. I'll be fine"

Nyx sighed, "Fine..."

"Goodnight, Nyx."

"Goodnight, mommy"

Twilight nuzzled on Nyx's face before she kissed on her daughter's forehead. Twilight then headed to her bed before tucked into it. She slept cozily and comfortably.

Nyx glared at Sam, who yawned and woke up for a while. Sam noticed Nyx's glaring.

Sam groaned, "Really? Now? Can't you even let me be your friend? Yeash! Your mom seems nice and kinder than you are. She kinda reminds me of my mom."

Nyx scoffed, "If you had one..."

"Of course, I had. You'd think I'm lying?! Damn Equestria! What is wrong with you? Ever since I came to Ponyville, you started like I'm a plague to you and your family!

"Of course! It was your kind who attack my family! You're expecting me to forget and forgive?!"

"No. I already told you! I'm too young to possess Military Skills to fight. This is stupid!"

"Yeah, like, I'm gonna believe in you."

"You're crazy!"

"Whatever. But if you ever do something unexpectable, unacceptable and unforgivable harmful to my mother! I'll make you pay!"

"Hey! I will never do something harm to Twilight Sparkle!" Sam gasped on realization upon having thoughts, "Of course! You're jealous! Jealous of me being treated like another son in your family?!"

Feeling shock and fear, Nyx yelled in worry, "WHAT?! No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Nyx! Go to bed! That includes you, Sam." Ben yelled in frustration before he groaned. He covered himself with his blanket, groaned angrily, "Seriously! I need some sleep."

"Sorry." Sam and Nyx said in regretful before they glared at each other. "Not saying sorry to you!"

Sam returned, moved and stomped gently on the bed before he slept gently on Twilight's bed. Nyx huffed while mumbled as she made her own bed comfy and comfortable. Spike chuckled softly, causing Nyx to glare at him.

"Sam may have the point," Spike explained of his amusement, "You are jealous of him. Kinda remind me of Owlowiscious's coming here."

Nyx snarled at Spike, causing him to yelp, "Shut up!"

Nyx turned and slept on the cradle. Spike sighed before he slept on his cradle.

Nyx mumbled, "_**Jealous**_? I'll show him who's _**'jealous'**_. I'll make sure that no pony like or care for that pony. Besides, mommy love me more than any strange colts or fillies. I can guarantee it."

Nyx had her eyes closer and slept for the night.

_To be continued..._

Review and Suggest...

Author's Notes:

1) The relationship between Nyx and Sam are kinda similar to young Ben and Gwen relationship (Original Series)

2) Cutie Mark Crusaders from Mystic Realm had been listed and updated from my Mystic Ponies Profile, including Dragoclaw.

3) Matelda, Woody and Gwen Marcy belong to JusSonic's OC characters, or was it Toonwriter/Neros Urameshi.


	3. Jealousy turned to Troubles

**Chapter 3: Jealously turned to Troubling**

On the next day...

Sun rose from the east of Ponyville. Rooster's cocking sounded. At the Rainbow Friendship Kingdom's, its sunlight hits on Twilight's window, lighting and shinning brightly as the stars in the room. It then hits on Nyx's head. She yawned loudly, like having troublesome in sleeping. She slowly got up from her bed. She stretched her legs out, grunted softly. She jumped out of it. She looked around of her surroundings, and found... Nothing...

Must have gone for breakfast or important council meeting to perform. Nyx thought.

Nyx came down the stairs, for the moment. She entered the kitchen. She gasped in shock, seeing a Dark Mystic Pony, sitting on the dinning chair.

Sam waved to Nyx, with his gentle smile, "Morning, lazy pony."

Nyx groaned angrily. She stomped and walked towards Sam, like a stomping elephant. She was about to say...

"Morning Nyx," The gentle voice spoke, shook Nyx up. She turned and found Twilight Sparkle, who brought the daffodil sandwich and pancakes out through her magical levitation. She approached to the dinning table, placing the foods on it. Twilight Sparkle smiled at her daughter. Nyx smiled back. Twilight giggled, "Nice to see you wake up. I was worried that you would wake up late again."

Nyx sighed in annoyance, "Not a problem. Where's daddy?"

Twilight nuzzled Nyx's head gently, answered: "Your father went out with Tao for some discussion. I hope Ben's not angry with this matter from yesterday." Twilight sighed, wanted to know what has happened from yesterday, asked: "Nyxie, what was that argument with Sam all about? It sounded like -" Twilight hesitated, "-you're having problem with Sam."

Nyx mumbled, "That's because he's Dark Mystic Colt."

Twilight sighed in concern, "I had the feeling you might say that..." She approached and gently patted Nyx's mane, answered: "But still, Nyx, you shouldn't blame on Sam because he wasn't involved in the battle with any of our enemies."

Nyx sighed in frustration, "I know, mom. But each time, I see him, I get frustrated and angry at him."

"Now, Nyx, I know how you feel," Twilight said, "But we are not enemies. Try to be friend with him. He maybe belonged to one of our enemies, but he's still a colt. And I need you to do this. Help us to reform him to good pony. Give him the chance."

Nyx thought of the moment, remembering the time when Twilight met her and helped her on the path of goodness, sighed in defeat, "Fine. I promise."

Twilight smiled, nuzzled her head, "That's my girl."

Nyx sat near to Sam since she was sitting close to Twilight Sparkle. She gave a glare and sticking tongue at him, who showed his annoyance. Nyx and Sam continued eating the food as quickly as they can. For a moment, foods eaten up.

Nyx turned to Twilight, "Hey mom, I'll go and help Spike and you in settling some books -!"

"No need, Nyx," Spike's voice spoke. Nyx turned to the entrance, found him coming in. He continued, "Sam helped me out before you came in. I could use some help. Better than Phobos."

"I heard that!" Phobos yelled in anger from his bed.

Nyx gasped in shock, looking at Spike, who nodded his head that everything Sam did was true and real. She groaned angrily. Heard of her groaning, Spike gave the concern looks at her. He sighed in concern.

Twilight took a sip of her tea. She then turned and smiled at Nyx, "Nyx, why don't you bring Sam to Cutie Mark Crusaders. It would be awesome and fun."

Nyx groaned angrily, "Do I had to?"

Twilight sighed, "Nyx, you promise me..."

Nyx looked shock and concern, realize the promise she made with her mother, sighed: "Fine..."

Excited and happy, Sam stood up and whistled out loud: "Alright! Tour for Ponyville!"

Nyx groaned angrily. Spike sighed in concern, worry for Nyx's behavior. She had seen this before, and never like what could happen next when he had this on Owlowiscious, hoping she's not doing something stupid.

* * *

Nyx took Sam to the Cutie Mark Crusader's Hideout, having some introduction about Cutie Mark Crusaders works and purposes, the remaining of their members were busy in their work and school stuffs. Cutie Mark Crusaders were pleased and happy with Sam's joining. Nyx became angry and annoyed of it.

Cutie Mark Crusaders: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Jade Adventure and Nyx took Sam to Ponyville having both tour and explanation to do. Sam looked amazed and happy of it, smiling at it. Nyx glared yet spied suspiciously on Sam, felt, thought and suspected on his enemy's, suspected that he would up to something. Cutie Mark Crusaders continued ventured across the area, they stopped at once, spotted the familiar group in front of them.

Cutie Mark Crusaders took Sam across the Ponyville as they explained about it, its history as well as the ponies do. Sam looked amazed and surprised at it.

Apple Bloom groaned, "Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon."

Sweetie Belle sighed, "Of all the time, why does it had to be now?!"

"Tell me about it," agreed Scootaloo, "What a rotten of time and luck we had?"

"Tell me about it," Jade said in upset, "So, what's the plan?"

Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at each other, having some thoughts to deal with the situation. They shrugged. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon approached to Cutie Mark Crusaders, with their evil and cruel smirks of theirs.

"Well, Silver Spoon, if it isn't the blank flanks?" Diamond Tiara asked cruelly. "I wonder what Cutie Marks they're hunting for?"

"Geez," Silver Spoon asked in confuse as she puts her glasses properly on muzzle, "I don't know. Maybe becoming a Dark Mystic Pony?"

Both Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughed evilly, causing Cutie Mark Crusaders groaned and growled in anger.

"I'd sure wish I could give them a hard flank kick." Jade said angrily.

"You and me both, Heavy," agreed Scootaloo.

Sweetie Belle gasped in shock and concern, "Where's Sam?!"

Heard of what Sweetie Belle had said, Cutie Mark Crusaders looked around of their surroundings, found that Sam... went missing... again...

"I don't believe it," said Apple Bloom, "He tricked us. And we blew it up!"

"I knew it," Nyx said in upset and anger, "I knew Sam's up to no good."

"I thought he liked it. I thought we are best friends" Sweetie Belle said in sadness as tears coming out from her eyes, "We trusted him."

"Never mind about that, we've got some ponies to deal with," said Scootaloo.

"Yeah, you got it." Jade said in agreement.

Cutie Mark Crusaders turned and faced at both Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, who are coming and approaching at them, with their glee and cruel smile.

"It looks like you let the Dark Mystic get away," Diamond Tiara said cruelly, "You blew it big time. Or is it, you purposely let that prisoner go to get his father to help you out. Nice work, traitors."

"We are not traitor!" Apple Bloom said angrily.

"Yeah, Sam tricked us! How do we know he's actually lied to us and get away." Sweetie Belle said in upset.

"Oh, that's very simple, Sweetie Belle," Silver Spoon said cruelly, "Because blank flanks prove to be stupid and useless. They couldn't take the responsible of one single Dark Mystic. And they blew it this time."

Both Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon giggled cruelly. Nyx groaned and growled in anger, refused to stand of ponies who blame her friends or family when it was Dark Mystic Pony who bail and leave them behind.

"Geez," Diamond Tiara said while showing her expression in concern, said: "How on Equestria are we gonna do? This must be it. The end for -!"

"YOU TWO! FREAKS!" The big, scary and loud voice said angrily and cruelly causing young fillies and colts gulped in fear and shock, "IT IS YOU WHO MUST PAY THE PRICE FOR LETTING DARK MYSTIC! YOU ARE THE TRAITORS!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in fear and worry. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon had their eyes widened while pupils shrunk into small balls. They screamed in panicked and fear. Both of them jumped up high and grabbed on the tree's branches tight. Cutie Mark Crusaders looked up and seeing two bullies were in frightened and feared states.

Both bullies and Cutie Mark Crusaders heard the laughing from the familiar colt. They looked down and found Sam, who had his body shaken happily and crazily like there was a joke to make.

"Hold on the minute," asked Apple Bloom, in shock, "That was you?! You make the big scary voice?'

Sam stopped his laughing, wiping tears off from his eyes and got up. He nodded his head, "Yup. I noticed how angry you guys and girls are. So, I decide to scare those bullies off by using my special ability."

"Wait! You had special ability?" Jade Adventure asked in concern, "Strange, why not every one of us are informed by this?"

"Yeah, why?" Nyx asked suspiciously.

Sam looked surprised before he smiled, "That is nothing. That is the easy tspell for Dark Mystic Ponies."

"What would that be?" Nyx asked suspiciously while glaring at Sam.

Before Sam could explain, the shadow loomed over him, he turned his back and encountered the big pony, Maxin Talos, looked unamused and angry. Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in concern while Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon smirked.

Sam looked at Maxin Talos, showing no fear or concern about him. He whistled in impress, "Cool. A sumo warrior. So who is this gorilla pony?"

"Sumo Warrior?" Maxin asked in surprise, and anger, "Gorilla pony?!"

Diamond Tiara groaned in anger, "Never mind that! Teach that runt a lesson!"

"Yes, Miss Tiara," Maxin said with a grunt. Maxin approached to Sam, with his legs stomped like an elephant, "I shall teach you a lesson."

Cutie Mark Crusaders looked and gasped in great concern and fear while Nyx did not show hers as they watched Sam was about to face Maxin Talos.

Sam smirked, turned to Cutie Mark Crusaders, "You guys want to know how I make the big voice?" Everyone nodded their head. Sam smirked, "See what I make next, gorilla pony. Fear Shape-shift!"

Sam transformed into a familiar pony. Maxin Talos gasped in fear and concern, looking at the big shadow figure while Cutie Mark Crusaders had their mouths opened in shock and surprise.

Sam as Brave Heart smirked, "Boo."

Maxie Talos screamed in fear. He turned and ran away from Sam. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon gasped in shock. They groaned angrily, quickly slide down the tree's trunks and chasing after Maxin Talos. Sam smirked, transforming back to his true self from Brave Heart. Sam chuckled lightly.

Sam turned to his Cutie Mark Crusaders, who looked shock and surprise of the ability. He smirked, "That's my favorite spell: Fear Shape-shift. It allows me to become or imitate the ones that you are scared the most. In fact, they don't call me King of the Pranks for nothing." Sam said proudly. Sam found his new friends remained silent and surprise of the event. He knew what happened, sighed, "I supposed you hate that?"

"Well," Apple Bloom smiled gently as she had hard time to say, "It's actually..."

"AWESOME!" Scootaloo said happily.

"Yeah, with that spells of yours," Jade said happily, "We can keep those brats off our backs for good."

"Yeah, are there any spells you had?" Sweetie Belle asked in excitement.

Sam shook his head quickly, "Wow, easy with that, girls," He said gently before Sam chuckled, "These are just basic tricks, and small fighting skills. Nothing more. But I can show you."

Cutie Mark Crusaders smiled and cheered loudly and happily, surrounded Sam closely. All of them chatted together happily. Nyx looked shock, yet upset and anger at the scene. How could her best friends easily make friends with him?! He was the Dark Mystic Pony!

Sam turned to Nyx, smiled at her gently, raising his hoof in front of her, "Wanna join in?" Responded his offering, Nyx groaned angrily, turned and stomped off. Again, she groaned. Cutie Mark Crusaders looked surprise, shock and concern on her best friend's behavior. Sam looked confuse and worry, turned to her, "What's with that all about?"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders shrugged, not sure of what had happened.

Nyx muttered angrily, "Just because Sam scare Maxin Talos all by himself, doesn't mean I had to like him. Mommy may have ask me to do it, but there is no way he and I are pals. He's the monster!"

While Nyx continued marching out, two ponies have watched the event from the balcony of Ponyville's Town Hall. Both Ben and Tao had watched the event.

"Did you see that, Tao?" Ben asked in concern while pointing at Sam, "Does this look hardly powerful?"

"Yes." Tao answered. Ben looked shocked and worried. He continued, "In fact, what you just saw is nothing but mere basic of Dark Magic and Spell."

"Really? But Sam said -"

"Sam said that he, colts and fillies are forbidden to be recruited in the military until they are teens. But it doesn't mean that they do not possessed the means of defense of themselves. In fact, what you saw is not very dangerous. Fear shape-shift is temporary spell effect on the victims. It is not dangerous. Ben, you should at least give him the chance, not against him."

Ben sighed, "I guess you're right. I'll give him that."

Tao smiled gently as he patted on Ben's back, "That's the son of Princess Celestia, willing to give chance for others."

Tao turned and walked away from the scene. Ben turned and looked at Sam who chatted happily with Cutie Mark Crusaders. Ben narrowed his concern eyes into determined and feared eyes. Ben sighed in concern about trusting Dark Mystic Pony in living among his hometown. Nyx sighed in upset and anger about having Sam in her life of what she knows: having fun with and loving her family and friends.

One thing is certain in their mind, both Ben and Nyx had some trust issues and liking with Sam's staying at Ponyville since he was the Dark Mystic Pony.

* * *

On the next day of morning, Ben and Nyx woke up from their beds while showing their distrusted and determined eyes.

Nyx got off from her bed. She headed downstairs, planning to help her family clearing and cleaning the mess of Library. By the time Nyx got down, she gasped in shock and upset. Upon seeing the library is fully clean as the whistle, but the worse for Nyx, seeing Sam nuzzled on Twilight Sparkle's leg. Twilight giggled as she patted on his mane. Sam departed, and looking at Spike and Phobos. Spike patted on Sam's head. Phobos gave the thumbs up to Sam, as well as both Owlowiscious hooting and Koga barking happily. Nyx groaned in anger. Sam smiled at her before passing by.

From the upstairs, Ben had watched everything, having some anger blazing fire in his eyes.

Nyx: _First, I thought that Dark Mystics were so really, really evil  
A new enemy to have and it seemed to be like a threat  
But seeing him makes me angry; everypony is liking him than hating.  
He went from Dark, yeah, to enter my very life I know  
Everywhere I turn, he's just a step ahead_

Ben and Nyx watched and observe on Sam carefully of what he's doing: helping Apple Family in apple bucking the trees as well bringing them drinks, and even helping Granny Smith to walk across the roads. Sam helped Rainbow Dash in training Scootaloo of flapping her wings hard. For the moment, Scootaloo smiled, finally flew up before she slammed on the ground hard. Scootaloo looked upset but Sam gave smiled, speaking comfortly and confidently to her to try and try again. Sam looked annoy, he and Sweetie Belle had to help Rarity to fix her dresses as standout, though he didn't mind doing it.

Nyx and Ben: _Sam here, Sam there, what am I gonna do?  
Got an intruder on my doorstep  
Gotta solve, and deal this problem  
Sam here, Sam there, if he's after you  
Then, there's an evil lurking everywhere  
Be careful of what you do  
Sam here, Sam there, he can't be trusted_

Sam then helped Pinkie Pie foalsitting on Pound and Pumpkin Cakes, who giggled at Sam's jokes when he made funny faces as well as making up a story for them to smile. Both Sam and Pinkie Pie looked at each other before they gave hooves-up. Sam also then helped Fluttershy in feeding the animals, though some animals kept on running away from him. Sam determined to feed them, even injured himself. Couple of scratches, Fluttershy helped to tend and cure Sam's wounds. Nyx narrowed her anger and jealousy eyes from Sam's back while Ben showed anger and hatred yet concern look on Sam from building's behind.

Ben continued to kept an eye on Sam who is helping Miss Cheerilee in cleaning and clearing the mess out of the classroom. Sam helped out with most of the ponies in dealing with problems such as moving the stuffs to one and another place, helping set the cakes with Cake Family, Sam cleaned the area and houses, and many more. Sam even help Flash polished and cleaned the armors and helmets of Royal Guards before passing to the Princesses' Royal Guards. Sam turned and waved to Ben. Ben quickly teleported and disappeared from sights. Ben looked very concern and worried.

Ben: _I can't shake the feeling, I know something's not right  
I can't break the promise, but I'll find the evident to prove  
Oh, he'll go home soon, and then I'll have some peace again  
But for now, I'm keeping an eye on my enemy 'til then  
Everywhere I turn, he's just a step ahead._

Sam helped Dragon Kick on setting the Kung Fu gears up for him to practice and for students to learn and trained. Sam helped Mighty Heart in cleaning Tao's home apartment. Maxin Talos sneaked behind of Cutie Mark Crusaders while his client, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon watched the event. Sam was behind of Maxin, made the loud lion's wild and fierce roar at him, causing the bully butler to run away. Sam turned and gave the glaring at two bullies, who yelped in fear before they start running away from him. Cutie Mark Crusaders approached him and gave the high-hoof to him.

Nyx and Ben: _Sam here, Sam there, what am I gonna do?  
Got an intruder on my doorstep  
Gotta solve, and deal this problem  
Sam here, Sam there, if he's after you  
Then, there's an evil lurking everywhere  
Be careful of what you do_

Nyx told her family and friends about Sam's doing by claiming he's evil, but they denied it as what they saw him as good pony.

Nyx: _Why should I believe in you?_

Ben and Tao talked about Sam as the young hero explained of his theory and concerns about Sam. Tao dismissed his concerns as he had seen what Sam is capable of.

Ben: _Why are you pretending to be nice?_

Ben and Nyx held their heads tight as they all see Sam everywhere and helped their pony friends and family in taking care of their home, situations and messes.

Nyx and Ben: _Can't you all see? Can't you all understand?  
Isn't it sad this is how it all ends?  
Sam here, Sam there, he can't be trusted  
Sam here, Sam there, he can't be reformed  
Sam here, Sam there, he can't become a good guy._

Ben and Nyx yelled in anger and upset as they stretched themselves out high like they had gone crazy.

* * *

At Town Square, Sam made a small joke with his friends about Diamond Tiara being chicken than spoiled brat, Cutie Mark Crusaders laughed and chuckled happily. From the bushes, Nyx groaned in anger as he glared and glanced at his enemies from the small barrel, through the small hole.

"I can't believe it!" Nyx muttered angrily, turning away from the hole, in her darkness, "If this keeps up, mommy, my family, my friends and everypony will like and love him, more than I am. There is no way a Dark Mystic Pony like him can be reform like me. No way!"

"Nyx, are you in there, sis?" The familiar gentle and worry voice asked.

Nyx yelped in shock, upon hearing the familiar voice, she turned and peeked on the hole, upon seeing Spike, looking worry and concern.

Nyx sighed in relief, "Don't scare me, Spike. Seriously, that is annoying."

Spike rolled his eyes, "Yeah, never mind that." He said in concern, "Listen, Nyx, you've been like this, like for days. I am very worry about you, especially when it involved Sam's staying here."

Nyx groaned in anger, "Don't say THAT NAME, right in front of me!"

Spike yelped, "Wow, easy, Nyx. I'm just worry."

"Then, stop worrying about me! Leave me alone! I'm in big bad mood, and don't say another word about Sam."

"I'm just-!"

"Just leave me alone!"

Spike sighed, "Fine," The adopted older brother of Nyx hated her bad and tempered attitude. "But just promise me something. Don't do something stupid, especially when you had jealousy problem in you for Sam. Trust me, the last time I did for Owlowiscious, I got blamed for the mess I've made."

Nyx groaned in anger as she was about to lose her temper. Nyx jumped off from her barrel and screamed in anger at Spike who yelped in concern, **"I'M NOT JEALOUS ON SAM, SPIKE!**"

Her screaming in anger had caused everyone to yelped and gasped in concern as they turned to Nyx. Spike slapped his face with his claw while sighed in annoyance. Nyx widened her eyes in shock as she realized something. Nyx flapped her wings while she smiled and her face blushed in embarrassment. Nyx giggle uneasily. She quickly flapped her wings hard before disappeared.

"What was that about?" Sam asked in concern.

Cutie Mark Crusaders shrugged.

Behind the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and Maxin Talos spotted and saw everything in sights. Diamond Tiara smirked evilly as she had plans for her enemies, especially involving both Nyx and Sam.

* * *

Nyx continued to mumble and mutter about Sam angrily and upset while walking away from her friends, family and others. Nyx spotted both Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in front of her. Nyx gasped. She was about to turned away from two bullies.

"Wait, Nyx!" Diamond Tiara called out as she approached to Nyx from her back, "We just want to talk."

Nyx scoffed, "Yeah, like insulting me and my name."

"No," Silver Spoon said happily, "We just want to talk about Sam."

Nyx groaned, "What're about him? If you like him so much, just go to him now!"

"Yeah, right," Diamond Tiara scoffed, "Like we ever trust and like that monster. We just want to get rid of him."

"Yeah, no one like us likes him more than blank flanks." Silver Spoon agreed.

Nyx looked surprised and shock upon hearing of what two bullies had said, as well as being suspicious on their help. "What's the catch?"

"Nothing than just get him out of our home, that's all. After we dealt with him, we can go back the usual. What do you say, partner?" Diamond Tiara smirked in explaining. Nyx thought for the moment before smiling and nodding her head, "Good... here's how it goes..."

Diamond Tiara explained everything to Nyx of how they deal with Sam. Silver Spoon smirked.

* * *

At late afternoon, Ben and Twilight decided to have some break as they were prepared to head off from Golden Oak Library, along with her friends: Mane Five. Twilight turned to Spike, Phobos and Nyx.

"So, you sure you're taking care of him?" Twilight asked.

Spike smirked, "Piece of cake. This is just like taking care of Peewee and the pets."

Twilight rolled her eyes in amusement while smiling at Spike. She then turned to Nyx, said: "I hope you're not doing something stupid."

Nyx scoffed, "Me? Since when did I cause some troubles." She quickly put her hoof over Sam who looked shock and confuse. "Besides, Sam and me are great pals. I would never cause him a trouble since he's a good pony."

Spike widened his eyes in surprise, having suspicious on Nyx's being friendly with Sam.

Twilight giggled, "Okay, Nyx, I believe in you. Besides, your father go crazy enough about having '_problems_' of his own. And of course, I wish to discuss with him about something important."

Spike nodded his head. Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Ben headed off from their home. Before the young dragons and ponies could do anything, Nyx stopped Sam from going in, causing Spike to be concern and worry about it.

"Sam," Nyx called. Sam turned to her. She said gently, "Me and Cutie Mark Crusaders got something to show."

"Really?" Sam asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it's gonna be best surprise you ever had." Nyx insisted with her smile.

"And what surprise will that be?" Spike asked suspiciously, not sure of what Nyx's up to.

Nyx rolled her eyes, said a bit of annoyance, "It's a surprise, Spike. It means no spoilers."

Spike sighed in annoyance, knew he can't find out, said: "Okay. Just be careful."

Nyx nodded her head as she took Sam out to somewhere else.

Within the Library of Rainbow Friendship Kingdom, Spike and Phobos dusted off the dust, putting some books back on the shelves and swept and mopped the dirt off the ground. For a while later, the Library was cleaned as the whistle. Spike and Phobos smiled.

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_**

Spike and Phobos turned and headed straight for the door. They opened it. They gasped in shock and surprise.

"Apple Bloom? Scootaloo? Sweetie Belle? Jade?" Spike asked in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Phobos asked in concern, "Aren't you with Nyx and Sam for surprises?"

Four Cutie Mark Crusader members gasped and looked in confuse.

"Huh? Surprises? What surprises?" Apple Bloom asked in confusion.

"We didn't set any surprises for Sam." Jade said in concern.

Scootaloo nodded her head, "Yeah, we're just coming by to see Sam and Nyx."

"Speaking of that," Sweetie Bell said in concern as she looked around, "Where're Sam and Nyx?"

Spike and Phobos looked shock and worry as they looked at each other for realizing of what Nyx is about to do.

Spike gulped in fear and concern, "Oh no..."

* * *

For the moment later, Nyx took and brought Sam into deep and dangerous woods: Everfree Forest, heading straight to the big and wild cave-like. Nyx smirked secretly, following exactly of what she and Diamond Tiara had planned...

Nyx smirked, pointed at the cave, "Here we are, Sam."

Sam looked surprise, glanced at the cave. Showing concern and worry, Sam turned and asked Nyx, "So, what's in there?"

"I told you. It's a surprise, just for you."

"Really? Thanks." Sam smiled at Nyx, who showed her fake smile. Sam turned to the cave. "You know... You're not such a bad friend since the day we met. Besides, I hope I didn't make you jealous and upset just because everypony like me."

Nyx looked angered and annoyed by it but calmed herself down, muttered softly and angrily, "Yeah, you're right about one thing."

"Thanks," said Sam, he then turned to Nyx, continued, "Besides, I was hoping that you and I could be best pals or brother and sister. That would be awesome and cool."

Heard of what Sam had said, Nyx looked shock and surprise, questioned, "Pal and Sister to you? Why?"

"Well. First, I don't have much friends, but my mom and dad. Second, you and I maybe not quite good friends because of your jealousy issue," Sam smirked arrogantly, causing Nyx looked annoy. Sam continued, "But for the first time in my life, that you didn't do a bad thing about me, like you believe in me to be reformed. You know, being a Mortal Pony like you, are kinda fun. Besides... I think I kinda like you, sis."

Nyx looked shock and surprise of what Sam had said, "Really?"

Despite of what Sam did with her family and friends, he still consider her a friend as well as being mortal is good. Nyx felt her heart beating like she actually regret of what she had done. Did she actually did the right thing in setting a trap for Sam about this? Was it right? She really hated Sam's taking her family away from her.

Sam nodded his head, "Yeah. Let's go and check this surprise you had in the cave."

Sam was closed in entering the cave...

"Stop!" The familiar voice is heard in their ears. Both Sam and Nyx turned and encountered Spike, Phobos, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Jade are charging right at them. Spike looked upset and angry as he speaks, "Nyx! What are you doing?!"

Nyx gulped, "Well..."

"She's showing me a surprise." Sam explained. "I think this is reward for helping you guys and girls out."

Nyx gulped in worry, causing her friends glared at her.

"NYX!" Phobos asked in anger. "Is this true?!"

Spike slapped his claw on his face, "I thought I told you not to do something stupid!"

"Really?" Apple Bloom said in upset. "Nyx, what were you thinking?!"

"Yeah! How could you do something so stupid like this?!" Sweetie Belle asked in disappointment, "Getting rid of him is not gonna make you good. It's making you bad!"

"They're both right, Nyx." Scootaloo said in concern, "How could you send him to Ursas' home to get rid of him?!"

"WHAT?!" Sam asked in shock. He turned to Nyx, who nodded her head. Feeling betrayed and heartbroken, Sam sobbed tearfully and upset, "How could you?! I trust you! I thought you were my friend! I helped you to clean the mess. I helped your family! I helped your friends! I even helped you deal with those bullies. And this is how I get repaid for helping you?!"

Feeling pain and upset of how Sam had said, Nyx sobbed in anger. She shook her head in refusing to let her pride off and let Sam get away with it. Nyx groaned in anger, "SO what?! Not after what you did to everypony I know and love." She said in anger, "You took them away from me! You took my very life I had known in my life! And you are... nothing but thief!"

Spike, Phobos and Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in shock and upset, and even Sam. Nyx gasped in shock. How could she said that?!

Sam groaned in anger, "So this is how you want to go?! I stole your very life you had known because I'm Dark Mystic Pony and thief?! Well, guess what, Nightmare Brat?! I don't need a friend like you when you had some jealous issues, and couldn't let go of her pride to admit she's wrong to be jealous as well as not asking anyone, and even her own mommy to talk with her! You - are nothing - but **SPOILED AND JEALOUS BRAT!**"

Nyx groaned in anger and screamed, **"I AM NOT!"**

Nyx's screaming echoed across the land of Equestria, and even inside the cave.

The blue familiar Ursa Minor opened its eyes wide in anger and upset. Nyx and Sam glared and groaned in anger while others looked concern and worry as they continued to watch their pals glaring. Suddenly, the ground was shaken hard like there's an earthquake coming in as well as the sound of stomping. Everyone turned and saw the big angry Ursa Minor is marching at them.

Everyone gulped in fear and scared. Ursa Minor roared in anger.

**"RUN!"** Nyx shouted in fear.

Everyone screamed in fear. They quickly ran away at once while the giant Ursa Minor chased the poor fillies and colts.

* * *

At Ponyville's Cafe, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Ben have their dinner as well as discussing something important. Ben frowned, having great concern about it. He was not sure of it was great idea or not...

"Girls..." Ben said in concern, "I don't know about it..."

Twilight sighed, "Ben, you had suspicious too much on Sam. He's okay. Besides, he deserve someone to look after him. Unless we find his parents, we should take it. Right, girls?"

"You said it," Applejack said and nodded her head.

"Sam is indeed honest and noble Dark Mystic Pony," Rarity said gently.

"Yeah," Rainbow said confidently, "Not to mention, he inspire Scootaloo."

"Also, he made Pound and Pumpkin Cake smile." Pinkie Pie said happily.

"He even help feeding and taking care of my animals," Fluttershy said happily.

Everyone looked at Ben for his approval. Ben thought for the moment. Ben sighed, hated everyone to be right. Before Ben could say anything, the loud wild roaring is heard. Mane Six and Ben gasped in shock as they know what it was.

* * *

Spike, Phobos, Sam and Cutie Mark Crusaders continued running away from the Ursa Minor as fast as they can. For few meters and minutes away, the young ponies and dragons had no hope of outrunning the giant Ursa Minor. They gasped upon seeing something shocking: the wall edge ahead of them. The young ponies and dragons quickly stop, right in front of the mountain.

Spike, Phobos, Sam and Cutie Mark Crusaders gulped in fear as they turned and faced the giant Ursa Minor who snarled and growled at it. The giant bluish star bear roared in anger. The young ponies and dragons covered themselves together.

Before anything could have happen, the harmony music sounded. Both the little ones and big one heard of it. Upon listening to great harmonic and peaceful song, Ursa Minor smiled gently, his body wiggled. Ursa Minor was about to fall like it was about to sleep but got carried by pure purplish magic aura. Spike, Phobos and Cutie Mark Crusaders looked shock and surprise of it as they all recognize the tricks.

The giant water tank appeared in front of the young ponies and dragons. Its top of the water tank placed on the Ursa Minor's mouth as it sucked it gently like a baby drinking its milk. The baby Ursa Minor lifted up and headed straight back to its cave.

The young ponies and dragons sighed in relief from the attacks. They turned and spotted Mane Six and Ben coming and heading to them. Upon arriving at the location, Twilight hugged both Spike and Nyx hard while Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash hugged their sisters. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy sighed of relief. Ben patted on Nyx's head.

"Is everypony alright?" asked Twilight. The young ponies and dragons nodded their heads. She sighed in relief, patting on both Spike's and Nyx's manes, said: "Thank Celestia. But what happen?"

Spike glared at Nyx and said angrily, "Why don't you ask her? Nyx's got some explaining to do."

Twilight looked confuse and worry as she looked at her own daughter. Nyx gulped in worry as Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Jade glared at her for acting like a jerk and getting her pride and jealousy bested her, as well as nearly cost the lives of her very best friends. Sam looked away from Nyx.

Nyx sighed while looking down on the ground. Nyx is in big trouble for doing something stupid, dangerous and regrettable.

**Author's Notes:**

1) 'Sam here, Sam there' is inspired by 'Babs Seed' (MLP) which is based on Nyx's jealously and Ben's overprotective.

2) The Ursa Minor Spike, Phobos and Cutie Mark Crusaders had encountered is the same monster from 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 1 Episode 6: Boast Booster'


	4. Heir of Dark Mystic of Vengeance

**Chapter 4: Heir of Dark Mystic of Vengeance**

At Ponyville's scientist's home or workshop, within a laboratory, white Earth Pony with long purple gentle mane and short tail while his Cutie Mark was a flask of greenish chemical, observing and researching on various test tubes from his notes on his table. He then checked on the test tube and the large rectangle machinery with two glass balls on top while bottom were red buttons and greenish and a console. He pressed some various buttons on console, looking at the machine carefully

He sighed in exhaustion and tiredness. Professor Whack removed the second test tube out and place it with another test tube. He rubbed his eyes gently.

_Flasback:_

Couple of days ago, Ben came to the scientist's home and gave the test tube of crimson water to Professor Whack.

"Professor Whack," Ben said firmly, "I need you to check through Sam's blood with any Dark Mystic Ponies or Apocalypse Ponies he's related to. Here, I took it when Sam's asleep."

"Good gracious! Don't you think it' illegal, Ben?" Professor Whack asked in concern.

"It's not what about you need to know whose son belong to.' Ben explained, '"I need to be cautious of it."

Professor Whack sighed, "Very well, I'll do it. But there are some that I do not have and such as Shadow Dragon and Dark Curse, and a few. They are very difficult to find and grabbed."

Ben sighed, "Never mind of it. Help me find out about Sam's relatives..."

Professor Whack nodded his head.

Flashback Ends.

Professor Whack snorted out while shaking his head. He turned to both of his computer and Blood Test Machine. He pressed and hit some buttons of his console. The Blood Test Machine beeps the sound for few times. Professor Whack turned and saw his Blood Test Machine had blinked in greenish for few times.

Professor Whack gasped in shock. He turned to the fax, producing the strange readings on papers. The professor took it and read the blood test carefully. His eyes widened in both shock and fear.

"Oh my Celestia!" Professor Whack said in fear, "I've gotta find Ben!"

Professor Whack took the paper and headed out from his house in haste.

* * *

At the Rainbow Friendship Kingdom, Ben, Mane Five, Dragon Kick, Mighty Heart, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Phobos, Jade and Sam were waiting at the hall. Everyone were upset and angry of what Nyx was planning and had done to Sam.

**_KNOCK!  
_**  
Ben turned to the door. He opened it and found Professor Whack, who was sweating and breathing out loudly and deeply, mumbling about his discovery about Sam's relation with. Concern and shocked, Ben gasped. He pushed Professor Whack out for private matters before his friends learned of his discussion and involvement.

* * *

At Nyx's bedroom, sitting on her bed, Nyx explained of occurring event to her mother. Spike gasped in shock, before his tears formed from his eyes and dropping and flowing down on his face, sobbing in pain. Twilight too felt the pain, hearing from Nyx's story. She looked at her daughter, with her firm and disappointed eyes. Nyx looked down, dared not facing and seeing her mother's face.

Twilight sniffed while sobbing, "Nyx... How could you..." Nyx remained looking down. Twilight continued, "I trusted you. I believed in you. I even asked you to do it!"

Nyx sobbed in pain and regret, looking away from her mother.

Twilight continued, "How could you do this?! How could you do something so stupid?!"

Nyx felt her heart pounding faster and harder as if everything of what her mother had said is true yet painful and regret.

"What make you so angry in getting rid of Sam so badly?! Jealousy?!" Twilight demanded angrily. She continued, "Spike had been telling me that you would do something stupid. I did believe in him..." She sobbed in pain, "Because I thought you wouldn't disappoint me! But now... I am..."

Betrayed, regretted and pained, Nyx covered her eyes with her hooves, while crying and sobbing in pain and despair. Twilight Sparkle sighed, approaching towards her daughter.

Nyx sobbed in pain, "I'm sorry... So sorry..." She looked away from her mother, who was continued walked towards her. Nyx continued crying and sobbing, "Spike's right... Sam's right... I was jealous of him... I was jealous of everything he did... I was scared... Scared that all of my family and friends would love him than I am."

Nyx continued sobbing in great despair, covering herself on the bed. Twilight sighed in upset, heard of the story she received, sat besides with her on the bed. Twilight brought her little daughter near to her as she hummed the familiar song, causing Nyx to calm down from her sorrow and despair.

Twilight sings: _**Please stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hoof  
Hold it tight**_

**_I will protect you  
From all bad ponies  
I will be here  
So don't cry_**

For one so young,  
You seem so strong  
My hooves will protect you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can never be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause I'll be in your heart  
Yes, I'll be in your heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

I'll be in your heart  
No matter what they think  
I'll be here in your heart, always. Always...

Nyx sniffed from her crying. Twilight Sparkle hugged Nyx while nuzzling her head for the moment. She departed, looking at her daughter, with a gentle smile.

"Feeling better?" Twilight Sparkle asked gently. Nyx sniffed in upset while nodded her head.

Nyx sniffed in pain and loss, "I'm sorry... Whatever punishment... I will take."

Twilight shook her head gently, said: "No punishment for you to take. But I'm glad you learned your lesson." Nyx looked up, looking at her. Twilight continued, "It's okay to be jealous, but it's not when you plan to kill him, that makes you worse pony. The reason I ask you to be his friend was to get to know more about him than just his appearance." She sighed of upset, "I'm sorry for the mess I've made... I thought... I could adopt him when you get to know of him..."

Nyx gasped, "As part of the family?" She looked down, sighed, "I don't know..."

"It's okay, Nyx." Twilight nuzzled Nyx, "I won't forve you to like him. I'll find him a foster family to look after him." Twilight stood up and came down, looking at her, "But Nyx, I want you to think about it. Think about having brothers and sisters because one day, you might have one. I'd better talk with your father first."

Twilight kissed Nyx's forehead, showing her sincere and gentle smile. Nyx sniffed gently and lightly. Twilight exited of Nyx's room, leaving both Nyx and Spike behind, having some chats...

* * *

On the hall, Twilight was downstairs, receiving some discussion from Ben and Professor Whack about Sam's blood and his relationship to someone while Sam and Cutie Mark Crusaders were outside, having discussion. Everyone gasped in shock and concern, and even Ben's decision sounded harsh and unfair, making Twilight looked concern and worry.

"But Ben..." Twilight said in concern and feared, "We can't just abandoned him. He needs a family."

Ben breathed deeply in upset and disappointed, "I'm sorry, Twilight. But my decision is final. You heard what Professor Whack had said. Sam has to go. Dark Mystic Ponies can never change their ways. There's nothing I can do."

Professor Whack nodded his head, "My machine never lied. I've check everything and confirm it. There's no mistake. But Sam has to go."

Everyone thought for the moment, feeling leaving Sam behind was the idea they ever had yet they had to, nodded their heads. Twilight breathed deeply, nodded her head, heading straight out. Ben took a glance at her, before he looked down, showing upset and guilty mask. Spike, coming downstairs, seeing his mother's heading out. He headed out. Fluttershy followed Spike from behind.

Twilight explained to Sam about her decision. Cutie Mark Crusaders and he breathed deeply in upset.

Sam turned to Cutie Mark Crusaders, assured them, "I'll be fine. But worry about Nyx first. Whatever her reason was, don't blame her."

Angered by Nyx's attempts, Cutie Mark Crusaders breathed deeply, agreed with Sam's advice and they were Nyx's friends, they will talk with Nyx about it. Twilight took Sam out. Fluttershy and Spike followed everything from her window of room, Nyx looked away, sniffed and breathed deeply, turning away from the scene.

* * *

Tao and Discord drew finish their arts from the beauty scene of park. They packed all of their art stuffs. With their stuffs packed, they looked and found Twilight, Fluttershy, Spike and Sam passing them by while looking down. Both Tao and Discord looked at each other, having same thought, nodded their heads. They approached to Twilight and her friends.

"Twilight," Tao asked, making Twilight turned to him, "What's wrong?"

Twilight breathed deeply, explained everything about it to both Tao and Discord, who looked at each other before nodded their heads.

"I know how he feels..." Discord breathed deeply, "your daughter... treats Sam like the plague... like me and Lorcan."

Twilight sighed, "No... Nyx's just jealous. I wish she could have talk with me, but..." She again sighed in disappointment as Twilight preferred not to continue. She looked at Tao, "Tao... do you think I've made the decision? Am I right to let him stay? I couldn't bare to leave him alone at the riverbank."

Tao nodded his head in understanding of what Twilight's asking, answered: "I, too, feel the same way for my son."

"But it's not the same thing, is it?" Fluttershy asked in concern, feeling that Sam was too different from other ponies.

"It is, Fluttershy," Tao answered, "Both of you, and even some of your friends care for him. All of you want to help him, despite him belonging to our enemies' sides."

Twilight sighed, her tears slowly came off from her eyes, said painfully and regretfully, "What am I going to do, Tao? Ben said that Sam belong to our most dangerous and powerful enemy. What am I gonna do?"

Tao sighed, having some thought for the moment before he spoke, "If there were truly some Mystic Pony related to my adopted son, I would return him to them. I believe you had explain this to Spike before."

Spike nodded his head in agreeing with Tao's explanation, along with Twilight, Fluttershy and Discord as they know what to do now...

* * *

Following morning, many ponies were busy with themselves in their usual works and business. Among the crowds, Nyx, passing the ponies by, with her face looking down with upset, regret, lost and despair. Nyx looked up and saw the green female Unicorn levitated both of pink Unicorn and Orange Earth Pony as they flying around happily. The green Unicorn mare smiled happily as she magically levitated her children closed to her. The mother hugged both of her children gently. Nyx sighed in upset as she continued her walking.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Jade Adventure, their minds could not forgive of what their very best friend did, yet deep in their hearts, they felt in pain and despair in seeing Nyx sad and lost. They approached her slowly, as well as hidden from her through the use of mailbox, houses, dustbins and more.

Before Nyx could proceed, she turned and saw the mirror: her reflection.

Nyx sighed as the song began...

Nyx looked away from the mirror. She continued her walking. Nyx looked at the family of Unicorns, who played together happily and fun. Nyx sighed.

Nyx: _**Look at me  
How could I have hurt my own friends  
And my own family**_

Nyx then looked at the Earth Pony sister nuzzled on her little Earth Pony brother.

Nyx: **_Can it be  
I'm not meant to be a good pony_**

Nyx sobbed softly in despair and regret, continued to walk on the bridge. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Jade Adventure gasped in shock and surprise, seeing on their very best friend's crying. They looked at each other, having some thoughts about it.

Nyx: **_Now I see  
That if I were truly astray from my true self  
I would break my family's heart_**

Nyx came to the middle of the bridge. She looked at the sky.

Nyx: **_Who is the pony I see  
Glaring straight  
Back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone  
I don't know?_**

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Jade Adventure followed Nyx while hiding behind the walls of bridge. Nyx climbed up the bridge's middle wall, and looked at the river closely as she sniffed on it.

Nyx: **_Somehow I cannot restrain  
Who I hurt  
Though I've tried_**  
**_When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside_**

Nyx turned away from the river. She continued walk down from the bridge while looking at the sky. Four Cutie Mark Crusaders followed their member.

Nyx: **_How I pray  
That a time will come  
I can free myself  
From my hatred and jealousy_**

Nyx then spotted two Pegasi: navy male Pegasus with yellow mane spiky and shot tail, and red Pegasus with brown mane like Egyptian's mane-style, wore black glasses, both flying around, happily.

Nyx: **_On that day  
I'll discover some way to love my youngsters  
And to make my family proud_**

Nyx sighed, continued to sing while looking around her surroundings that involved the older and younger siblings.

Nyx: **_To be a whole family  
Yet I refused his cherish_**

Nyx looked at her own chest while holding and touching on her chest gently.

Nyx: **_Must there be a darkness me  
I'm forced to hide_**

Nyx arrived on the small pond near to Central Park of Ponyville. Nyx sighed before looking up at the sky.

Nyx: **_Must I pretend that I like  
Someone else for all time_**

Tears coming out from Nyx's eyes, as she sobbed and cried in despair and regret.

Nyx: **_When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_**

Nyx's teardrop on the water as it wiggled for few times. All she could see is herself. Nyx sighed. She turned and walked away from the water.

Nyx: **_When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_**

Nyx came to the Ponyville's Town Center, which has the beautiful cherry blossom tree. She walked towards it. She sat underneath it as Nyx sighed in upset.

Before Nyx could do anything, she heard the walking sound. Nyx looked up and saw her friends' coming to her. Nyx turned away from her former friends. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Jade Adventure sighed, approached and sat close to her while showing comfort smile.

Nyx sighed, "Look, I'm sorry for everything. I really am."

Apple Bloom sighed, "Listen Nyx. It's not your fault. It's ours."

Nyx gasped in shock while shaking her head. Sweetie Belle nodded her head, "It's true, Nyx. I think I finally understand why you've been upset, because we ignore you."

"Yeah, sorry," Scootaloo said in upset, "We didn't mean to hurt you. We just want to show Sam of what we, Cutie Mark Crusaders or Ponyville do. So, one day... Dark Mystic Ponies can be changed for good."

Jade scratched her mane, "We really need to know. Is Sam really bothered you because when we spent too much time with him? Or because he's Dark Mystic Pony?"

"Yes and both of them," Nyx admitted regretfully, "I can't forget of what monsters had done to me, ponies and all of us. Seeing him helping ponies out, earning their trusts and loves, and... I'll be losing love from everypony... Makes me want to hurt him. But now... I regret everything I did to you all."

Cutie Mark Crusaders sighed in upset upon thinking of what Nyx had said.

Nyx continued, "To be very honest, I don't even want to have another young colt or filly in my family. It makes me angry and jealous, and of course upset that I'll, one day, lose love of my family."

"Nyx," Apple Bloom said softly and gently, "Having a little filly or colt in family isn't bad. I mean if it were Applejack, she would be proud and love to have me as one of her family."

"Yeah," Sweetie Belle agreed, "There might be problem between me and Rarity, but deep in our heart, we still love each other."

Scootaloo nodded her head, "Me and Rainbow Dash may not be real sisters, but it doesn't mean we don't love or care for each other."

"Besides, Nyx," Jade explained, "Dark Mystic Ponies did some bad stuffs from the past, but now, Sam proven to be good pal, and not to mention, a great friend and brother to you. I think he would have made that."

Nyx looked shocked as she had thoughts before sighed, "I guess you're right. Thanks for cheering me up. But I don't think I could bring myself up of this. I'm still upset and guilty of what I did to Sam. I ashamed of myself because of my past with them..."

"You shouldn't, Nyx," The familiar voice said gently, causing the yelps from Cutie Mark Crusaders. They turned and saw Lorcan and Shinning Armor's coming and arriving at the location. Lorcan patted on Nyx's shoulder, "You mustn't let your past interfere and stop you."

"Lorcan... Uncle Shining..." Nyx said in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"Pay a little visit to my family," Shining Armor explained, "Besides, there isn't any sign of the attacks from Apocalypse Ponies, Grimmore's or Dark Mystics. So, I decide to visit you and your family. And... I heard of what happen..." Both Shining Armor and Lorcan sat on the floor in front of Nyx and her friends. He asked, "Care to explain?"

Nyx sighed in upset, explained everything about Sam, her family's decision and what she had done to Sam. Lorcan and Shining Armor sighed in disappointment and nodded their heads. Nyx turned to Lorcan, who looked at her.

Nyx asked, "Lorcan... What do you think of Spike? Does he... make you jealous or upset? Does it make you... feel left out?"

Lorcan looked shock and surprise of what Nyx had said. He sighed and shook his head., "No." Nyx looked at Lorcan as her adopted oldest brother explained, "I'd never be jealous or left out by my own family. In fact... I'm happy."

Nyx looked surprise and shock. Lorcan continued, "I'm very happy that I'm not alone. Seeing Spike when he was an egg, I imagine of what we do in our daily life and battles, those thoughts had became my pride and hope. If any happen to my brother, I have no reason to live. Redemption or not, I will do anything to protect my brother. I would never be jealous of my own brother. He is my pride. He is my only family, other than my grandfather."

Nyx nodded her head as she turned to her uncle, "What about you, Uncle Shiny? What do you think of... my mommy and Uncle Starlight?"

Shining Armor put his hoof around Nyx as he hugged her tight to his comfortable and comfy chest while showing her a smile.

"Let me tell you a story." Shining Armor explained gently, "The story of how I wanted a brother or sister so much."

_Flashback:_

Few years ago, at the room of Sparkle Home, a young colt, Shining Armor, watched and looked at both yellow Pegasus male and female, who smiled at each other happily as if their companies had comforted them well. Shining Armor sighed, turned away from the window.

"I wish I had a brother or a sister..." Shining Armor sighed in disappointment and loneliness.

"Shining Armor," The manly yet firmly voice spoke out, Shining Armor turned and saw his father, Night Light and his mother, Twilight Velvet, arrived at his room, "Your mother and I had something to tell you."

Upon hearing of what his parents had spoken, Shining Armor smiled in happiness and joy like he was about to have it.

Several months later, at the Canterlot's Hospital, Shining Armor, stayed and waited outside of the patient room, with his worried and concern look as he wondered... is everything alright within the room...

"Shining," Night Light called from the patient room, attract Shining Armor's attention. He turned to the door, "You can come in."

Shining Armor entered the room, and approached to his two parents. Upon arriving at his destination, Shining Armor stopped as he found something that made him gasped in happiness and joy. He saw the lavender Unicorn, covered in green blanket, held by his mother who sat on the patient bed. Both of his parents smiled at him.

"Meet your sister..." Twilight Velvet smiled, "Twilight Sparkle."

Shining Armor approached and took his sister whom was passed by Twilight Velvet. Shining Armor smiled as he looked at his littlest sister whom smiled back at Shining Armor when she looked at him. Twilight Sparkle giggled.

'I'll protect you, Twilight.' Shining Armor thought happily as he held Twilight up high, 'You are my pride and joy. You made me happy. Together, we can do anything we want or play. Thank you, my Little Sister Best Friend Forever...'

Flashback ends.

"This happen to Starlight too," Shining Armor said happily, "Besides, even though I was upset to see him being Grimmore's agent, but it didn't stop me loving him or he remember and love his family. I was so happy and glad to see him fine. But Twilight is the first pony who made me happy to have brother. I would never be jealous or upset with any of them, even I did pick a fight. But I would never hurt them. I would admit my faults. Twilight is great pony in my heart."

Nyx looked shock and surprise of what her uncle had said.

Shining Armor smiled: **_I love your mother so much  
She had brought me joy  
And hope my little sister had  
To be her brother  
Now you know how I felt, niece  
Now forget and forgive your sins  
When the fate send me a blessing  
I don't ask why it was sent _**

Shining Armor: **_My little sister, best friend forever..._**

Shining Armor: **_No matter how long it takes, we did everything together  
I'd always be there for her (Best friend forever!)  
I'd never hurt her so much (We did everything together!)  
I support her hope, I believed in her dream  
I would never forget my little sister  
Never..._**

Chores: **_Your little sister, best friend forever  
No matter how long it takes, we did everything together_**

Shining Armor: **_And though she's, oh, so far away  
I would never stop loving  
My little sister best friend  
Forever...  
Forever..._**

With Shining Armor's song ends, Nyx, upon hearing of her uncle's song, she smiled with her tears of regrets, yet happiness and joy of finally understand it.

Shining Armor looked at Nyx, who sobbed while covering herself on his chest. Shining Armor patted Nyx on her back gently while Lorcan and Cutie Mark Crusaders sobbed in tears.

"I'm sorry... So sorry..." Nyx sobbed.

Shining smiled as he held his niece up, making her looked at him, "Listen, Nyx... you may have made the mistake, but it doesn't mean you won't have time to apologize like how your mother and I had. Do you understand?"

Nyx smiled with her tears, "Yeah, I do."

"Good, let's find your parents and others." Shining Armor said happily.

Shining Armor, Nyx, Lorcan and Cutie Mark Crusaders stood up and headed off to find Ben and others.

* * *

At home, Ben and Mane Four explained everything to Flash who had arrived at Ponyville for a visit, about Sam and his connection. Flash looked disappointed and upset.

"So, let me get this straight..." Flash asked seriously, "You found out about Sam's connection and you decide to drove him out like he's an outcast?! How could you? He's just a colt..."

"A colt that destined to bring ruins," Ben argued, "I may not know his father, but I know his mother. I'm not taking the chances."

Flash sighed, "Like how Princess Celestia did to Nyx?" Ben went into silent, along with Mane Six, remembering of how the event went. "I'm not angry, Ben. I just want you to realize the error. Besides, many ponies gave chances, especially Twilight did for Nyx."

Ben sighed, "I guess you're right. Maybe I was harsh." He then turned to Flash, "Have you seen Twilight, Spike and Fluttershy? I asked the girls, but they weren't with them. I thought they'd be with you."

Flash shook his head. They heard the walking as Ben, Flash and Mane Four turned and saw Shining Armor, Lorcan and five members of Cutie Mark Crusaders coming in.

"Is everything alright? What're about you, Nyx?" Ben asked.

Everyone nodded her head gently before Nyx spoke, "I'll be fine, daddy. I'm okay."

Dragon Kick and Might Heart appeared in front of Ben and his family and friends, with the looks of concern and fear.

"Dragon Kick? Mighty Heart? What's wrong?" Ben asked in concern.

"It's Sensei!" Mighty Heart exclaimed in concern.

"He's not with us." Dragon Kick said in concern and fear. "I'm worry something might have happen to them."

It didn't take long time for Ben to figure it out of where Twilight, Fluttershy and Tao had gone.

"We've got to move now!" Ben ordered in concern and feared.

* * *

At the Realm of Dark Mystic, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Tao, Fluttershy, Discord and Sam journeyed through the dark woods and forests of darkness where there is no live or goodness aura in the world. Upon continuing walking and galloping, the heroes looked concern and worried about walking through the darkness.

Discord gulped in fear as he shrunk himself into tiny size as the smallest bug as he hides inside of Fluttershy's ears.

Fluttershy gulped, "I'd take you're afraid of coming here?"

"Yes..." Discord said meekly within Fluttershy's ears.

Fluttershy gasped meekly in concern and fear. Twilight explained to Sam about Nyx's story in living among her family.

Sam looked surprise, shocked and regret of what he has done. Sam sighed, "I guess I was too harsh on her."

Twilight sighed, "Don't blame yourself, Sam. Nyx's jealousy caused her troubles. I can't blame her. I wish she could have talk with me personally about her problems, than taking this matters into wrong hoof like what she did at Ursa's caves."

Sam sighed as well, "Nyx's not the only one did it. I did as well. I was so angry with Nyx for not caring, thinking or respecting about me. I would never steal someone's family. I just want to befriend with them. It's what friendship is all about. I've been learning about it since I came to Ponyville."

Twilight nodded her head in understanding, "Yes, I understand." Twilight turned to Tao who looked very worry and concern, "Tao... if we can't find his mother or father here, will other Dark Mystic bring him in?"

Tao nodded his head in concern, "I can only hope for, Twilight..." Tao looked around as he and others had arrived at the village of blackness and ruins. Fluttershy, Spike and Discord gulped in fear upon looking at the location before continuing walking. Upon looking concern and worry, Tao spoke in fear and concern, "I'm getting willies soon of this... We have not encountered nor see any of Dark Mystic Ponies."

Spike gulped, "And we should?"

Tao nodded his head in concern, "Yes, indeed, Spike. We're deep in the Dark Mystic Ponies' central area." Tao stopped his movement, followed by others. They looked in front of them was demonic, terror and hellish Dark Mystic Palace. "Especially that castle. It belonged to Dark Lord of Dark Mystic Ponies."

Before Twilight and her friends could proceed, Tao shivered his body. Everyone looked concern of Tao's Mystic Sense. Before they could do anything, the sound of blasting guns and swooping arrows on the ground, causing everyone to yelp and gone back.

Twilight and her friends looked up and encountered Crimson Skull, MechaStahl, Tech, the silver armored Earth Pony with his two hooves of sharp two claws, and his Cutie Mark is Foot Symbol (TMNT2003 Foot Clan Symbol): Shredkiller, the black armored Pegasus with yellow spiky mane and short tail: Dragoclaw with Dragon Symbol (Digimon NEXT Dragon's Symbol), Assassins Six, DJ Red, Clumsy Rat, Shades and Black Tiger, along with Dark Mystic Soldiers with their weaponries and guns. They all aiming at them.

Spike gulped in fear, "I think we found them, Tao..."

Tao shook his head upon seeing the pure anger and hatred eyes of Dark Mystic Ponies, "No, Spike, they found us..."

Dark Mystic Ponies came down and approached to their enemies while aiming their weapons at Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Spike, Discord, Tao and Sam.

Crimson Skull chuckled evilly, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"Intruders, no doubt, brother," MechaStahl said confidently and arrogantly, "I suspect that they are here to trespass and invade our home for their expanding territories! Isn't that right, nephew?"

Tech nodded his head sinisterly, "Yeah! That's right! They're here to invade our home!"

Twilight shook her head, explained, "No! We are here to deliver one of yours. Fluttershy?" Fluttershy took Sam out from the ground while showing him in front of them. She continued, "See, Sam's the Dark Mystic Pony. We are here to bring him home. We are not here to invade."

**"LIARS!" **Dragoclaw and Shredkiller shouted in anger.

Tao, Twilight, Fluttershy, Discord, Spike and Sam yelped in fear. Fluttershy dropped Sam down, luckily Spike caught Sam on his claws.

"Do you expect us to believe in you? What nonsense talk you had!" Shredkiller said angrily.

"I should have ripped you and your friends apart when I had the chances!" Dragoclaw said angrily and cruelly. "It appears it is our mistake to do."

"But... but... We just want to send Sam home!" Fluttershy protested.

"I think we'd better get out of here." Discord whispered to his friends from Fluttershy's ears, "I'd say our job is done."

Twilight nodded her head. As she moved back, the gunshot was heard. Twilight's left front hoof pierced through while bleeding out, causing the Alicorn screamed in pain. Tao and Fluttershy tried to help but received their legs wounded as well. Spike and Discord screamed in fear and worried.

Twilight gulped in fear, "I finally understand why Ben doesn't want us to come here."

Deadblast appeared in the black smoke, in front of Twilight and her friends. Deadblast smirked at his master. Demon Assassin turned to his masters.

"What is your order, master?" Demon Assassin asked.

"Kill them." Crimson Skull ordered, "I want them dead! For our empire!"

Shredkiller and Dragoclaw activated their claws from both of their hooves, followed by Demon Assassin, Karai, Blazing Insect, Deadblast, Serpentpoison and Reaperdeath, as well as the Dark Mystic Soldiers, took their very weapons out. They charged right at their enemies. Spike panicked and screamed in fear, as well as Discord, who appeared in front of them. They held each other together hard and tight.

Sam came and helped his friends by covering them from his enemies.

"Did you see that, dad and uncle?! I told you, it's the trick!" Tech explained in fear.

Crimson Skull nodded his head firmly, "I want everyone died within an hour!"

"Kill them all!" Demon Assassin ordered.

Shredkiller, Dragoclaw, Assassins Six and Dark Mystic Soldiers, getting close to Twilight, Fluttershy, Tao, Discord, Spike and Sam, they armed their weapons tightly as they prepared to kill their enemies. Five ponies and Draconuquus covered each other tights as they prepared for the worst.

The glowing light appeared in explosion, causing the Dark Mystic Ponies, shaken and being forced push back on to the ground. Twilight, Fluttershy, Tao, Discord, Spike and Sam gasped in shock as they saw the glowing and glaring white light dispersed into the familiar adult pony.

**"NYX!"** Twilight, Fluttershy, Tao, Discord and Spike shouted in amazement.

Nyx turned to Sam who looked surprise and shock. Nyx smiled gently at him.

"Nyx?" Sam asked in shock, "Is that you?"

Nyx smiled, "Yes, and I'm sorry for what I did."

"Yeah, me too," Sam said in regretfully, "I should have-!"

"Apology later, fight first!" Tao exclaimed as their enemies are getting up from the ground as they armed their weapons tightly, aiming at their enemies. Upon hearing the galloping, Twilight and her six friends turned, and saw Ben, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Dragon Kick, Mighty Heart, Jade Adventure as in her battle mode, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Phobos, Flash Sentry, Shining Armor and Lorcan arrived at their destination as they armed themselves in battle. "You all are here as well."

"We couldn't let you, Twilight or anyone else get hurt," Ben explained in concern, "I had the feeling that these guys won't let us go easily."

"We came on the right timing," Flash smirked in impress. "So, what's next?"

Twilight tried to stood up, but her wounded leg refused to obey her, causing the princess to fall on the ground. Applejack and Rainbow Dash stick close to her with their Diamond Lasso and Magical Nanchuks.

"We need to beat some sense into them first!" Twilight explained, "If we did, then these Dark Mystic Ponies can finally listen to us of why we had come here for."

"Beat them first, negotiate later," Ben asked confidently, "Not a problem. Let's get started. Everypony, engage the battle! Fluttershy, Applejack, stay with Twilight and Spike. Nyx and Jade, stay with Sam and your friends. Mighty Heart, stay with Tao. The rest of you with me."

"Right!" Everyone cried.

"Do I had to?" Discord asked in fear from Fluttershy's ears as well.

"Discord!" Everyone cried angrily.

"Okay, okay, okay! I'll do it!" Discord exclaimed angrily and upset. He disappeared from Fluttershy's ears, and appeared in front of his friends, dressed in western knight as he spoke in British language, "I say, my dear sir, prepare yourself, you foul beasts!"

Fluttershy activated her Rosing Crystal Petals as it created the pure yellowish force shield around her and Twilight. Applejack held her Diamond Lasso tightly while standing in front of Twilight Sparkle. Migthy Heart clenched his hooves tight while Tao is on top of him, holding his Mystic Sword. Ben took his Master Sword and Razor Sword out, Flash took his Spear of Wind, Shining Armor and Lorcan held swords out, Rainbow Dash held her Magical Nunchucks, Rarity held her Eternal Style, Pinkie Pie held her Party Canon, and Dragon Kick, Spike and Phobos armed themselves in battle. Both Nyx and Jade used their magical force shield around them in protecting Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Sam.

Crimson Skull groaned in anger, **"Kill them! Kill them all!"**

"You'll be my first victim to finish with! Prepare yourself, boy! You may have escape me once, but not this time!" Dragoclaw said angrily and viciously.

Dragoclaw charged and flew straight at Ben hard to the wall as the fierce dragon Demon General punched and scratched on Ben's body for several times. Dragoclaw raised his right Dragon Claw high up in preparing to finish Ben off. Ben quickly blocked the attack with his Razor Sword. Ben quickly kicked on Dragoclaw's chest hard. Ben swung his both swords against Dragoclaw. Ben stroke his two swords at Dragoclaw's chest. The Demon General quickly blocked the attack with his Dragon Claws for a while. Dragoclaw pushed the attack back, and swung his blades at Ben whom fought back hard.

Rainbow Dash and Blazing Insect flew high up and fast as they can while athletic pony fired her Magical Nunchuks at Blazing Insect whom fired back with his Flamethrower guns. Both quickly dodged the attacks as quickly while firing the attacks. Both of them received damages. They both stopped for a while and glared at each other before they continued firing. Rarity used her Eternal Style firing at Serpentpoison who dodged the attack quickly and flexible while charging right at Rarity. Rarity fought back with her giant diamons on her enemy's face while Serpentpoison fought back with her claws-like as two ponies glared at each other. Pinkie Pie fired her Party Canon at Deadblast from the mountain who jumped onto the next mountain. Deadblast fired his gun at Pinkie Pie. Pinkie's body shivered before she moved to her left. The black mark burned on the ground. Pinkie and Deadblast at each other like two cowboys standoff. Pinkie fired her canon before Deadblast ducked down. Deadblast stood up and fired his sniping gun at Pinkie who quickly moved to right. Both continued firing their attack at each other as well as dodging and ducking down.

Demon Assassin and Reaperdeath charged at Shining Armor, Flash Sentry, Lorcan and Dragon Kick. Demon Assassin launched and strike at Flash Sentry and Shining Armor who swung and blocked the attacks with his Spear of Wind. As holder of Element of Wind, Flash Sentry, spun his Spear of Wind hard on both sides, creating the air sphere. He swung and launched it at Demon Assassin. The demonic assassin jumped over and charged right at Flash as both of them unleashed their wind power attacks on clashing and striking blades. They both stopped at once. Shining Armor charged in and swung his sword at Demon Assassin, with the help of Flash Sentry as both swung their weapons at him.

Dragon Kick, Lorcan and Reaperdeath, using their Martial Arts, fought through their hooves in punching and kicking for several times. Reaperdeath quickly used his pole and sword as he swung at Dragon Kick and Lorcan who quickly dodged the attacks while fought back with his mere punching and kicking.

Shredkiller, Karai and Black Tiger charged at their enemies: Tao, Discord and Mighty Heart. Shredkiller punched, kicked and strike at Tao with his mere punching and kicking hooves, as well as using his twin claws-like. Karai swung her sword at Discord who kept screaming and running away with his separates: head, upper torso, bottom torso with tail, bat and angelic wings, lion claw, eagle talon, hoof, and dragon leg.

Black Tiger charged in and fought against Mighty Heart with his kicking, punching and shouting in words: "Bear's Claw Strikes! Scorpion Poison! Turtle Fist! Tiger Claw Strike! Eagle strikes his Prey DOWN!"

Mighty Heart kept dodging the attacks from his enemies. Spike tied up on Twilight's wounded hoof with his bandages and medications. Twilight helped Fluttershy through firing her Unicorn Bursts and Twilight Star Blasts at several Dark Mystic Ponies who attacked them or others, as well as against DJ Red, Clumsy Rat and Shades whom fought against Applejack who used her hooves than her Diamond Lasso against them. DJ Red charged in but Applejack moved and tripped him to fall down. Applejack then punched on Clumsy Rat's face before biting Shades's tail and swung him on top of her.

Nyx, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Jade Adventure watched the battle carefully with their great concern and worried as how and what could they do to protect and help their friends and family. Sam looked concern before he shook his head. He turned to his friends, whispered to them about important plan. The Cutie Mark Crusaders looked concern and worried, thought for a while before they nodded their heads.

Sam headed off. Cutie Mark Crusaders followed him. They headed back of the Castle of Dark Mystic Palace's East Walls. Sam pushed the brick gently as it push back. The wall opened in halves. The darkness is revealed in front of the young ponies. While Cutie Mark Crusaders showed great concern and worried, Sam quickly entered. They gasped in worry. But deep in both thoughts and hearts, they know they had to do it.

* * *

Entered the Dark Mystic Palace, Sam and Cutie Mark Crusaders continued their travelling through dark demonic hallways with paintings of ancient and old, along with artifacts and tools. They went the scary and demonic upstairs. Arrived at the top floor of Dark Mystic Palace, they kept on walking until they bumped on something big yet slimy, scaly and felt familiar as well as its sound. Cutie Mark Crusaders looked up and saw something that they though they'd never want to see it.

**_"DRAGOKING!"_** Cutie Mark Crusaders screamed in fear and concern.

Dragoking growled and roared loudly. It launched its neck right at Sam and his Mortal friends. Before the young ponies could do anything, the giggling was heard. Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in shock as they saw something unexpected.

Dragoking licked Sam's cheek gently, sincerely and generously like he is his son.

Sam chuckled meekly, "Okay, cut it out Dragoking." Dragoking stopped his licking as he nuzzled on Sam's face. Cutie Mark Crusaders looked surprise and shock of seeing a Hydra is actually liking Sam like he was his master. "Yeah, I know. I'm home. Where's mom and dad?"

Before any of them could do anything, the familiar female's voice is heard, "Dragoking! What was that noise?!"

Sam gasped, as well as Cutie Mark Crusaders. They saw Twilight Moon marching right at them. Twilight Moon's eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"Sam?" Twilight Moon asked in surprise.

"**MOM!**" Sam shouted in happiness and joy. Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in surprise and shock upon hearing what Sam had said. Sam quickly galloped right at his mother. The mother and son gave their generously and sincerely hugging while laughing happily as well as sobbing. He sobbed, "Mom, it's you!"

"My son is alive. Thank Dark Mystic... You're alive..." Twilight Moon sobbed in joy, continued hugging Sam.

"Wait, Twilight Moon is Sam's mother?" Jade asked in surprise.

"Wow," Apple Bloom said in surprise, "Who would have thought of that?"

"Yeah..." Scootaloo said in shock and surprise.

"So, that's why he was close to Twilight Sparkle," Nyx said in surprise.

"So who was his father?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Twilight Moon looked up and noticed Cutie Mark Crusaders in front of her, she looked concern yet anger as she departed the hugging from Sam, "What are they doing here?"

"They're my friends. They save my life too." Sam explained, "Listen, I need you and dad help."

"What help would that be, Sam Yin Long?" The familiar dark, cruel and heartless voice asked is heard. Nyx, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Jade gasped in shock and fear as they noticed and heard the familiar voice as they saw the familiar snake's irises-like appeared in front of them. "What do we have here?"

* * *

On the outside, Ben screamed in pain; his body received sharp and hard wounds and scratches, landed on Twilight and her friends who looked tired, exhausted and weakened. Crimson Skull, MechaStahl, Tech, Dragoclaw, Shredkiller, Assassins Six, DJ Red, Clumsy Rat, Shades, Black Tiger and couple of Dark Mystic Ponies aimed their weapons at them.

"What are we gonna do, Ben?" Twilight asked in concern.

Ben panted, "I sure hope I can use my Super Mystic Form 1 again."

Before Dark Mystic Ponies could proceed any further, they spotted the black smoke appeared in front of them. After it dispelled, they saw someone familiar in front of them as well as good guys.

**"SHADOW DRAGON!"** Everyone cried.

Dark Mystic Ponies quickly bowed before their Second-in-Command of Dark Mystic, Crimson Skull spoke, "My lord. What are you doing here? Never mind, we are about to finish what we had started."

Shadow Dragon smiled gently, "My, my. And what would that be?"

"Destroy Ben and his allies. For as you can see, my lord, they tried to use deception against us by using the foal of Dark Mystic." MechaStahl explained.

Shadow Dragon smiled gently while nodded his head in understanding, "So, what else did you do?"

"We strike them, my lord!" Shredkiller said arrogantly.

"Without any mercy," Dragoclaw said confidently, "We almost winning the battle. It's time to finish them as you had predicted their arrival and trickery."

Shadow Dragon scoffed, "Not today." His answer made most of ponies questioned his motives and orders. Shadow Dragon explained, "The plan and prediction I had was not mine. And the foal that you found out is actually my son, fools!"

Everyone gasped in shock, surprise, worry, concern and fear. Shadow Dragon had a son?! Shadow Dragon moved to his left and revealed Twilight Moon holding Sam, closed to her, along with Cutie Mark Crusaders. Everyone gasped while whispering, mumbling and talking among them in concerned and worried.

"So that is your son?!" DJ asked in concern.

"Oh boy," Clumsy said in worry, "We're so busted."

"Boss, we can explained. Really! We didn't know it!" Shades explained in fear.

Black Tiger frantically bowed to his master, "Forgive us, master! We didn't know it!"

Shadow Dragon nodded his head, "It's okay. I forgive you." He spoke gently, before turning into cruel, heartless and anger, "But I will not forgive the one who spread the plan falsely!"

Crimson Skull's and MechaStahl's eyes widened in shock as they knew who is the responsible as two brother turned and saw Tech is escaping. They both growled in anger, **"TECH!"**

Tech quickly ran off at once, but got caught in dark crimson aura. He then levitated right in front of his father who looked very angry, hatred and disappointed, "What is the meaning of this, traitor?!"

Tech gulped in fear as he explained frantically, "Honest, dad! I just want Sam get away, so I can become his successor! I hate that kid!" Everyone gasped but Shadow Dragon who does not look surprise or shock. "And I work for Tso Lan! It was his idea. He wants Nyx to get back to his side again!"

Twilight Moon growled in anger, "Tso Lan! What do you had to say?! How dare you use my son?!"

Tso Lan appeared in front of everyone, causing everyone glare at the Demon Lord of Moon.

"So that was your plan?! You knew I would be jealous and determined to get rid of Sam?!" Nyx demanded angrily.

"Yes..." Tso Lan explained sinisterly, "Even you had separated from my blood... I know you well before. Your original... never like having siblings before. So, by using Sam's kindness and reliability in gaining the Mortals' trusts and loves. It would drive you anger and jealous to do anything to get rid of those who tried your family away from you. It's quite enjoyable, won't you agree?"

Everyone gasped in shock and fear.

"That is sick and unacceptable!" Twilight Sparkle said angrily.

"So, it was you. You planned this!" Ben demanded angrily.

"Well guess what? It didn't work," Nyx explained, "I no longer hate of having youngsters in my family anymore."

Tso Lan growled in anger. Before he could do anything, Tso Lan screamed in pain as he felt electrical surged on him and Tech. They both panted in pain and tiresome. They turned and saw the angry look of Shadow Dragon.

Shadow Dragon scoffed, "Lucky I possessed an ability that damage the spirit like you. I will deal with you later, you troublemaker." Tso Lan growled in anger as he disappeared from sights. He then turned to Tech who gulped in fear and worry. Shadow Dragon narrowed his anger while growled in anger. "For you, your family wish to speak with you..."

Tech gulped in fear as both of his father and uncle turned and glared at him.

Shadow Dragon turned to Twilight Sparkle, Ben and their allies and families. "As for you..." He speak gently, "Leave us now. I appreciate you for helping in rescuing and protecting my son, as well as returning him to us."

"Thank you," Twilight Moon said gently.

"Thanks, guys." Sam smiled happily.

Ben nodded his head, "Yeah, I guess. We'll meet again soon?"

"As enemies," Shadow Dragon answered, "Now leave..."

Ben nodded his head as he turned to other who nodded their heads as well. Most of Mane Six, Ben, Flash, Shining Armor, Spike, Lorcan, Nyx, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Tao's family and Discord turned away and were about to leave. Nyx, who transformed into her filly form, glanced at Sam who waved gently at her. She smiled back at him while waved to Sam as well.

The heroes and heroines headed straight home while Shadow Dragon, Twilight Moon and Sam glanced at his enemies leaving their home. Shadow Dragon looked at his own son with his concern and surprise look. What was that about?

**Author's Notes**:

1) Nyx's **_Reflection_** (**MLP Version**) is inspired by **_Lea Selango's 'Reflection' Live_** from '**_Mulan_**'.

2) Shining Armor's Little Sister Best Friend Forever is inspired by **_'Queen's Short Reprise'_** from **_'Prince of Egypt'_** and **_'BBBFF'_** from official **_'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'_**.

3) Shining Armor's Flashback is inspired and referenced from **_'Commission: My Baby Sister'_** by **_Veggie55_**.


	5. More than meets the Eye

**Chapter 5: More than meets the Eye**

At the grassland with waterfall near to Ponyville, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Ben Mare, Flash Sentry, Shining Armor, Spike, Lorcan, Nyx, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Tao's family, were enjoying day off.

Nyx, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Jade Adventure played the ball by passing it with their heads from one to another. Rainbow Dash flew around the area. Fluttershy feeds some food to some of animals. Pinkie Pie bounced around her friends. Lorcan and Spike played on the water. Rarity, Applejack, Twilight, Ben, Flash, Dragon Kick and Shining Armor had their discussion and talk with each other. Mighty Heart had his big lunch. Tao slept on his cushion as well as Phobos slept on the ground.

"It's so hard to believe," Dragon Kick said in shock, "I'd never thought that Sam is actually Shadow Dragon's son."

Rarity nodded her head, "Indeed, now who would have thought of that? It is strange, isn't it?"

"I hear you," Flash agreed, "I'd always thought that Shadow Dragon is in love and had crush on Twilight Moon, but never thought that he actually had a kid."

"Well, if that's how it goes," Applejack said while bit off her apple, "I'd say that Shadow Dragon lived for more hundred years, not to mention that Twilight Moon is older than Twilight Sparkle. I'd say that they are allowed to marry."

"So, did we actually make the right thing for Sam?" Fluttershy asked in concern. "But I don't mind of not liking it."

"Actually, it wasn't quite bad," Rainbow admitted, "Sending foal to his parents was kinda right thing, even if he's your enemy."

Pinkie Pie nodded her head in agreement, "You said it."

"So, I wonder what are we gonna do next? As you had said, Ben," Twilight said before she sighed, "If Sam grow up, he'll be fighting against us..."

Ben sighed, "Maybe, but there's nothing we can do... for now."

"Maybe, there is," Shining Armor suggested. Mane Six, Ben, Flash and Dragon Kick turned to him. He continued, "I mean what if we can get Sam to our sides? After all, he did save our flanks and did good things at Ponyville."

"Once, Shining Armor," Ben corrected Shining Armor, "Next time, he won't make any good deeds."

Dragon Kick sighed, "Ben's right. We had to be very careful of it in the future."

While Mane Six, Ben, Flash, Shining Armor and Dragon Kick talked, Tao snored loudly as he continued sleeping on his cushion, Mighty Heart was busy eating his foods and Cutie Mark Crusaders were having fun.

"Ooooooohhhhhh!" Tao gasped as his body shivered.

Nyx hits the ball up high. Suddenly, the ball was levitated, causing five Cutie Mark Crusaders, Tao and Mighty Heart gasped in surprise. The ball then levitated towards the woods of Everfree Forest. They turned and spotted three pony figures appeared in front of them. Tao, Mighty Heart and Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in shock.

"Aieyah! We have intruders!" Tao shouted in fear.

Mane Six, Ben, Flash, Shining Armor and Dragon Kick turned and saw mysterious three figures at the entrance of Everfree Forest. One of them held the ball with his pale hoof. Mane Six armed themselves in battlefield: Applejack's Diamond Lasso, Rarity's Eternal Style, Rainbow's Magical Nunchucks, Fluttershy's Rosin Petal Shield and Pinkie's Party Canon, along with Ben held his Master Sword, Flash held his Spear of Wind and Shining Armor held His Steel Sword. Lorcan and Spike got off from the water as they readied in battle. Tao and Mighty Heart armed himself in battle while guarding Cutie Mark Crusaders and Phobos.

The heroes and heroines glared at their enemies as they prepared to strike. Ben, looking at his enemies, closely and carefully as though these ponies are familiar with him. Ben gasped upon realizing of who the ponies were.

Ben smiled. He turned to his friends, "It's okay, guys. It's them."

"Them?!" Everyone but three mysterious ponies asked.

Three mysterious ponies removed their black hoods out, causing the heroines and heroes gasped in surprise.

"Shadow Dragon?!" Male ponies asked in surprise.

"Twilight Moon?!" Female ponies asked in shock.

"SAM!" Cutie Mark Crusaders, Lorcan and Spike said in surprise.

Sam turned and looked at his father and mother with his puppy dog eyes. Shadow Dragon and Twilight Moon sighed before they smiled to their son while nodding their heads. Sam galloped towards to his friends as he gave them a hug. Shadow Dragon and Twilight Moon approached to them as well.

Tao looked concern, upon looking at his son. Tao thought for the moment before he smiled gently as well as Shadow Dragon. Twilight Moon hugged Tao gently.

Everyone laughed and giggled together as they received nuzzling and hugging from Sam. Sam came to Nyx as both of them hugged together. Sam then nuzzled on Ben's leg as the young hero laughed gently while patting on little Dark Mystic Colt's mane. Ben spotted his family and friends smiled in amusement, and even Shadow Dragon and Twilight Moon.

"What?" Ben asked nervously.

"Is something wrong?" Nyx asked.

"Hmmmm... I remember what you had said before," Twilight said in amusement, "Saying that Dark Mystic Ponies cannot change their ways to be good?"

"Not to mention," Shining Armor smiled in amusement as he hugged Nyx gently, "You said you'd never want to have any youngster in your family?"

Ben blushed in embarrassment, "Well, they don't."

"I didn't say that!" Nyx lied quickly.

"Really?" Shadow Dragon asked in amusement, "Lying is hardly part of your personality, Ben, and so as you, Nyx."

Both Ben and Nyx sighed in defeat.

"Maybe there was more to Dark Mystic Ponies than I thought. Maybe Tao's right." Ben admitted as he turned to Sam. "Sam, I'm sorry for being jerk to you, not because of you, it's because I had some issues with Dark Mystic Ponies from the past, not after what they had done to me, my family, my friends, and... your father."

Sam smiled, "It's okay, Mr. Mare," Sam assured Ben, "Besides, dad told me story about you being good apprentice to him before you guys start fighting, especially a story that involved Iris Crystal before my mom."

Ben smiled, "Yeah, I guess so."

Nyx nuzzled on Sam's face gently, "Listen, Sam, I'm sorry for being jealous on you from the day we first met. I was afraid that I would lose my love from my family and friends."

Sam nodded his head. He nuzzled on Nyx's face as well, "It's okay." Sam hugged her gently, "Besides, I'm the one who should apologize for not thinking about your feelings, and of course yelling at you."

"He isn't the only one who should apologize," Lorcan said, "I believe some of you should said sorry as well, right everypony?"

"We're very sorry, Nyx," Everyone but Shadow Dragon, Twilight Moon, Ben, Shining Armor and Lorcan apologized.

Nyx giggled happily, "Yeah, me too. I'm sorry for letting my jealous and pride get in me."

Twilight Sparkle giggled, "Apology accepted, Nyxie. I guess everypony learn their lesson. Even we had an enemy among us, but it doesn't he has to be shown as enemy. If we can reform anyone and even Dark Mystic, then it's possible."

"And of course, the best lesson is..." Nyx added on, "Never let your jealous and pride get in your heart and mind, give good chances to others and get to know them before we make any move. And of course, don't do something stupid like going to Ursa's home."

Everyone laughed together happily in agreeing with what Nyx had said.

"Say Nyx," Sam said gently, causing Nyx to turned to him, "How about we battle? Especially when it involved your Battle Form."

Everyone gasped in shock and surprise.

"Seriously?" Nyx gulped as she looked down, "I don't know if that's the good idea. Besides, I don't even know you had -!"

Sam glowed in black and darkness as his body grew bigger: the young stallion with his silver mane became spikier and sharper as well as his tail grew a bit longer, and his crimson armor appeared on his body and his samurai's helmet appeared. Everyone gasped in surprise and shock.

"You had a Battle Form?! When?!" Nyx asked in surprise.

Sam smirked confidently, "Last week when you left our home. Dad... decides to make sure I won't be defenseless." He scoffed arrogantly, "Can you believe that?"

Nyx giggled as she transformed into her Battle Form as well, "Yeah, I do. So, are you ready, Sam? I can be one tough pony."

Sam chuckled, "Bring it on, Sister."

Everyone looked amaze as they went back and away from Sam and Nyx, who stood on each sides as they prepared themselves in battle. Both Sam and Nyx smiled in impressed as they both prepare to face.

Tao smiled as he turned to Shadow Dragon, "I'm glad you help us, son..."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Don't get comfy, father," He said, "I allow Sam to go with you because he would be safe and take any day off from his school or training. I cannot trust Tech of this responsible."

"You know you can come back with us," Ben said calmly, "Besides, you can bring Twilight Moon and Sam here. It would be great."

Shadow Dragon huffed, "If that were simple enough, Ben. Once Dark Mystic, always Dark Mystic."

Ben chuckled, "Keep denying all you want, coz I'm not stopping at anything until I get you back on our side."

"I'd like to see you try, apprentice." Shadow Dragon said calmly.

Tao, Ben and Shadow Dragon turned their attention to the battlefield as both Nyx and Sam charged in and start fighting in battle.

Casts:  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle, Twilight Moon, Sam Yin Long, Shui  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Older Sister  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Princess Luna, Nyx's Battle Form  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Jason Marsden: Ben Mare, Shadow Dragon  
Daveigh Chase: Nyx  
Chris Sanders: Phobos  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Madeline Peters: Scootaloo  
Stacie Chan: Jade Adventure  
James Sie: Dragon Kick, Shades  
Sab Shimono: Tao  
Neal Nealson: Mighty Heart  
John De Lancie: Discord  
Vincent Tong: Flash Sentry  
Andrew Francis: Shining Armor  
Vic Mignogna: Lorcan  
Liam O'Brien: Crimson Skull  
Malcolm McDowell: MechaStahl  
Scottie Ray: Shredkiller  
Steven Blum: Dragoclaw  
Adam Baldwin: DJ Red  
Keith Silverstein: Demon Assassin  
Clancy Brown: Clumsy Rat  
John DiMaggio: Black Tiger

Special Voice Casts:  
Jamieson Price: Devil Destroyer  
Roger Craig Smith: Bladestrike  
David Faustino: Blazefist  
P.J. Byrne: Laxtinct  
Nicole Oliver: Princess Celestia, Cheerilee  
Chantal Strand: Diamond Tiara  
Shannon Chan-Kent: Silver Spoon  
Jim Cummings: Maxin Talos  
Michael Rosenbaum: Professor Whack  
Frank Welker: Ursa Minor  
Nolan North: Sam's Battle Form


End file.
